Le prix du passé
by iloveharlock
Summary: Désormais, Albator sillonne la mer d'étoiles en suivant les codes d'honneur retrouvés. Et si un nouvel ennemi se dresse devant lui, à bord d'un dirigeable battant pavillon rouge sang, il doit aussi affronter une ancienne alliée. Le plus dangereux demeurant néanmoins son passé de Pirate dont il devra répondre au prix fort.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Kei, Maji, Eméraldas, Warius Zéro, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

_ La mine revêche, l'adolescent faisait face à son père, absolument pas porté à la contrition, plutôt prêt à une passe d'armes en règle !_

_ - Tu sais pourtant que ce que tu as fait est mal ! ? gronda ce dernier._

_ Seul un dédaigneux haussement des épaules répondit à Skendar Waldenheim._

_ - Ilian, tes amis et toi avez humilié ce garçon, vous l'avez rabaissé plus bas que terre et ce devant presque tous ceux du Pensionnat ! Vous avez filmé ces sévices et vous avez diffusé l'enregistrement. Et pour couronner le tout, tu lui as pris sa petite amie ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous en êtes pris à ce malheureux gamin ?_

_ - Il n'a rien à faire avec nous, siffla le jeune garçon. C'est un Boursier et il ne sera jamais de notre monde._

_ Skendar s'approcha de son fils et lui souffleta les joues._

_ - Je t'interdis d'avoir ce genre de langage. C'est totalement indigne de toi, de notre nom !_

_ Les prunelles marron d'Ilian étincelèrent._

_ - Depuis que je suis né, maman et toi n'avez cessé de me bassiner les oreilles avec notre nom en effet, notre position dans la haute aristocratie, notre sang bleu quasi ! Tu m'as mis dans ce Pensionnat où il faut plus que montrer patte blanche pour être accepté… Et voilà que n'importe qui peut y être admis maintenant !_

_ - Vous êtes tous des jeunes gens, de chair et de sang. Le nom et une place dans la société ne signifie en réalité pas grand-chose, voire rien, si on ne s'en montre pas digne. Vu notre rang, nous avons à nous ériger en exemple, c'est notre rôle. Nous avons aussi à assurer un rôle de protection, puisque nous avons eu la chance d'être privilégiés de par notre simple naissance. Aussi, avoir ainsi pris de haut ce malheureux garçon est totalement inacceptable. Il a mérité sa place au Pensionnat, il a donc droit tout autant que toi à en suivre les enseignements et à être respecté pour la personne qu'il est._

_ - Je n'ai pas à frayer avec le petit peuple, s'enferra encore Ilian. Quant à sa copine, elle a juste su reconnaître qui de nous deux avait la meilleure trique._

_ Son père revint vers lui et le prit par les épaules._

_ - Nous avons des devoirs, des responsabilités. Ta mère et moi avons voulu t'inculquer une éthique saine, te faire voir la différence entre le bien et le mal afin d'opter pour les bons choix afin que tu puisses continuer à te regarder fièrement dans une glace ! C'est cela le plus important, Ilian : être quelqu'un de respectable et de respecté pour les valeurs qu'il incarne et qu'il défend. Il n'y a plus que moi pour te garder sur le droit chemin et tu peux compter que je vais y veiller scrupuleusement !_

_ Une ombre de tristesse passa dans le regard de Skendar._

_ - Un tel comportement te ressemble bien peu, mon Ilian. Je croyais ta crise d'adolescence passée. Tu vas te reprendre, j'y compte bien. Sinon, je ne pourrai jamais appuyer ta demande d'entrée à l'Académie Militaire._

_ Le jeune garçon se contenta d'un grognement, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son père pour quitter le salon._

_ - Et tu vas aller faire amende honorable auprès de ce pensionnaire._

_ - Non !_

_ - Bon, en ce cas, je vais aller présenter mes excuses à ce garçon, conclut Skendar. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?_

_ - Zéro. Warius Zéro._

* * *

Albator s'était réveillé en sursaut, était demeuré allongé dans son lit, le cœur battant dans l'obscurité de la nuit chronologique du bord.

« J'aurais quand même préféré que ce soient d'autres souvenirs qui surgissent de ma mémoire ! ».

Il se leva, enfila une robe de chambre pour aller se servir un verre d'au.

Tout en le buvant à petites gorgées, il se planta devant la baie vitrée que décorait un quadrillage boisé.

« Comme le psy le prévoyait, ma mémoire s'ouvre sur des flashs, de plus en plus souvent. Mais, l'amnésie avait ses bienfaits… Il semble que je ne sois pas le petit garçon modèle que me décrivait un père trop heureux de me retrouver que pour s'appesantir sur ces frasques… Ce n'est pas une fresque. C'était de la persécution gratuite d'un plus faible. De ce que j'ai vu, il semble que je le savais parfaitement puisque cela allait à l'encontre des principes appris de mes parents. Ma vie était effectivement plus facile quand j'étais un Pirate, aucun sentiment, aucun remords, juste les actes à poser pour remplir mes soutes et aller monnayer cela pour l'entretien de l'équipage et du vaisseau ! ».

A pas feutrés, il alla jusqu'au berceau où un bébé roux de quatre mois dormait paisiblement. Du bout du doigt, il caressa la joue rebondie et rose avant de remonter la fine couverture sur le corps potelé.

- Fais de doux rêves, mon Alhannis.

* * *

Un nuage noir s'agita, semblant ne pas être loin de projeter des éclairs.

- Il est grand temps de ranimer tes états d'âme sinon tu ne feras jamais la paix entre ton présent et ce futur, avec ce passé sanguinaire de Pirate ! Je vais devoir faire plus que ramener ces réminiscences !

Le nuage noir, grossit, se mouva et parut changer de forme, devenir plus matériel aussi.

Le corps était long, effilé plutôt squelettique à un deuxième regard. Un corps d'insecte sans la moindre chair, qui semblait plus fragile que du papier, perché sur des pattes minces comme un fil. De part et d'autre s'étendaient des ailes noires pointues, déchirées. L'ensemble évoquait vaguement un papillon, monstrueux.

Le Thanatos claqua des mandibules, était apparu alors sous sa véritable apparence.


	2. Chapter 2

_Crédit_ : Bob l'Octodian, et son _Metal Bloody Saloon_ appartiennent exclusivement à Aerandir Linaewen qui les a créés. Et donc la descendance de Bob vient directement d'elle et de son amitié à m'avoir permis de les utiliser

**2.**

Dans la salle rebaptisée Mess de l'_Arcadia_, Kei était venue rejoindre son capitaine.

- Alors, où en est-on ?

- Je crois que c'est désespérément gratifiant d'aider les gens au lieu de les détrousser, parut avouer à contrecœur la jolie blonde. Et parfois, on reçoit beaucoup plus que ce qu'on aurait rapiné !

- Oui, enfin sur ce dernier point, ça se compte sur quelques doigts d'une seule main !

- Et à toi, ça fait quoi, capitaine ?

- Je ne sais pas, reconnut à son tour Albator avec un haussement désinvolte des épaules. Je n'avais jamais vécu d'expérience de ce genre. Je n'ai comme références de la vie que celle de mes cinq années de Pirate…

- Tu regrettes ce que nous avons tous fait ? questionna-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai accompli que ce que Lothar attendait de moi, et il m'a toujours félicité pour ce que je faisais ! J'aurais du mal à me sentir coupable… Quoique, au vu de ce que mon père tente de me faire réapprendre, j'ai vraiment été un monstre !

- Non, juste un Pirate. Et au vu des actions de Lothar, tu as encore été très sage, bien que tu aies fait peur à toutes les flottes de défense !

- Un rien les fait chier dans leur froc, rien d'étonnant à ce que hisser un drapeau noir les aie mobilisées en faisant de moi un croquemitaine ! Qu'est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été si mon drapeau avait été rouge sang !

- Rouge, comme sans quartier et sans prisonniers, pire que tout ce que l'imagination pouvait développer ! murmura par réflexe Kei. C'était le pavillon de Lothar, le seul.

Albator secoua la tête de façon négative.

- Quand nous avons fait halte à une station-relai d'une flotte, on m'a parlé d'un autre bâtiment sillonnant depuis peu la mer d'étoiles, et battant pavillon Pirate de sang !

- Et, on t'a demandé, ordonné, de… ?

- Je ne reçois pas d'ordres ! J'agis à ma guise ! Bien qu'il soit possible qu'on m'aiguille vers un ennemi pour aider ceux envers qui j'ai pris des engagements, ce pour quoi j'ai reçu des Lettres de Marques. Et pour le moment, nous sommes presque en relâche.

- Qu'attendons-nous ? Qui attendons-nous, peut-être ? hasarda Kei, avec son habituel instinct.

Son capitaine eut un ricanement tout en finissant son café.

- Nous ne sommes guère fiables semble-t-il, et je ne peux leur donner tort au vu de mes antécédents et en dépit de mon ascendance, aussi on nous adjoint un soutien indépendant.

- Quoi ! ? se révolta la seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Indépendant, et c'est bien le cas de le dire ! poursuivit imperturbablement le corsaire balafré. Une République de l'Union nous envoie un cuirassé et son capitaine.

- Mais plus encore ?

- Aucune idée, je n'ai pas eu plus d'information. Il nous faut donc effectuer des cercles en attendant qu'il fasse jonction avec nous. C'est là que nous ferons le point.

L'intérêt de Kei parut se ranimer, autant que ses joues.

- On part à la chasse au Pirate au pavillon rouge.

- A ce qu'il semble. Entre autres, au vu des aléas de notre quotidien. Mais, à ta place, je modérerais mon enthousiasme. Il y a seulement quelques mois, c'étaient nous les Pirates ! Bien qu'à ce stade de nos débuts, je crains bien que plus de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de la population des planètes habitées ne nous considèrent toujours comme des Pirates ! Je ne peux leur donner tort, je ne sais moi-même pas où j'en suis, où je vous emmène, et si vous avez tous eu raison de me suivre…

Kei s'était levée et approchée de son capitaine.

- Les trente-neuf autres et moi sommes ton équipage. Mais il y a aussi deux êtres qui ont choisi librement de demeurer à tes côtés après que tu leur ais offert la liberté, juste après notre départ en tant que corsaires. Là est la marque du bon choix.

- Il n'empêche que je ne sais si la voie – la seule option de vie possible – organisée par mon père fut la bonne. Plus que jamais, nous vivons au jour le jour… Et peut-être qu'un jour retrouverons-nous notre lustre d'un passé encore si proche ! Il me faut être digne de mes ancêtres, et je ne veux qu'œuvrer désormais que selon les convictions de mon éducation et dès lors il me faut plus de souvenirs, beaucoup plus !

- Tu veux dire que ce qui te revient en mémoire ne t'aide pas ?

Albator jeta un regard noir à sa seconde, toujours là pour lui, et lui rappelant aussi une autre blonde !

- Disons que ce dont je me rappelle me conforte dans le fait que je suis né pour être une tache sur la fresque généalogique de la famille, une tache qui ne serait juste bonne qu'à effacer pour que les générations futures ne sachent même pas que j'ai un jour existé !

Il bondit sur ses pieds.

- C'est quoi, cette alerte ? glapit-il alors qu'une sirène s'était déclenchée.

- Je vais à la passerelle ! jeta Kei.

- Nous nous y rendons, rectifia le corsaire à la chevelure de caramel.

- C'était quoi, cette alerte ? s'enquit Toshiro Oyama, alors que le capitaine qui l'avait acheté, et désormais ami, était venu le retrouver dans son studio, une bouteille de red bourbon à la main.

- Ton appartement pourra être inauguré demain, Toshiro. Tu auras toute la place et tout le confort possible pour exercer tes talents et te reposer.

- Et tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Albator !

- Un cargo de transport qui a paniqué à la vue du drapeau, sans prendre en considération l'écusson corsaire et nos signaux automatiques de non-agression, et eux ont préféré tirer les premiers. Situation bien banale ! Aucun dégât bien important à signaler.

- D'accord. J'ai hâte de découvrir mon nouveau logis ! Je suis sûr que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais.

- Tu méritais le meilleur. J'espère t'en avoir donné les moyens. Notre nouvelle vie commence, elle risque bien d'être un chemin bien plus escarpé que ne le fut mes débuts de Pirate amnésique !

- Nous sommes là, sourit alors l'ingénieur binoclard.

Il tourna alors ses petits yeux ronds vers celui de ses ordinateurs qui annonçait l'entrée d'un message.

- C'est pour toi, prends-le, Albator.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ relaya alors son ami devant l'écran.

- Alors ? questionna Toshiro, curieux comme un singe.

- Un message d'Erkhatellwanshir l'Octodiane, la fille de Bob, elle dit rouvrir le mythique _Metal Bloody Saloon_ de Gun Frontier et m'y invite… Comme si je savais seulement où est Gun Frontier !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

En pleine nuit, prévenu qu'une visiteuse s'était présentée aux portes du château, Skendar avait enfilé une robe de chambre et accompagné de deux serviteurs s'était rendu où elle l'attendait.

- Salmanille !

Pâle comme une morte, les rondeurs de sa grossesse masquant les fatigues de sa fuite, plutôt bien vêtue, c'était ainsi que Skendar l'avait retrouvée.

- Salmanille, enfin !

- Oui, j'aurais tellement voulu arriver plus tôt… Mais je n'osais. Et puis, dans le fil d'actualité de la Flotte, j'ai lu un message codé de la générale Nhoor me rappelant que j'avais toujours une place dans la Flotte terrestre !

- Bien sûr ! approuva Skendar alors que l'on servait un en-cas rapidement préparé à la jeune femme. Le mandat d'arrêt ne concernait que votre père, mais je comprends évidemment que vous soyez tous demeurés solidaires ! En revanche, vous, Salmanille, aviez une raison très personnelle, impérative, de sortir du bois, au propre comme au figuré !

De fait, elle regarda autour d'elle dans le salon, passa la main sur son front.

- Albator ne peut qu'être reparti, depuis longtemps maintenant ? fit-elle sur le simple ton de la constatation. Sans doute est-ce mieux ainsi…

- Est-ce vraiment un bien ? glissa Skendar.

- Forcément, il est votre fils, vous ne verrez jamais plus le mal en lui !

- Détrompez-vous, Salmanille. Je sais exactement ce qu'est Albator. Son dossier est chargé et le rattrapera, sous peu je le crains. Mais je ne pourrai jamais que lui venir en aide si nécessaire, et cela même si ça heurte sa fierté ! Puis-je demander où vous avez trouvé refuge ?

La jeune femme sourit en finissant son repas sur une énorme bouchée de purée.

- D'abord la Suisse, comme il se devait. Mais mon père souhaitait un point de repli plus sûr, ou plutôt qui lui permettait des sorties possibles en cas de découverte de sa cache. Murillon passait à proximité, nous avons donc rejoint cette station spatiale mobile qui est entièrement dédiée aux jeux, tous les jeux, illégale mais officieusement tolérée vu ce qu'elle paie en droit de passage des territoires galactiques et donc toutes les planètes la voudraient en réalité à proximité ! Murillon a opéré une boucle pour revenir près de la Terre… Nos comptes sont bloqués, seulement les officiels, ceux non déclarés nous permettent de vivre largement !

- Vos parents savent-ils qu'Albator est… ?

- Non ! Je n'ose imaginer leur réaction s'ils l'apprenaient ! Déjà qu'ils m'ont considérée comme une irresponsable de n'avoir pas pris assez mes précautions, bien qu'en réalité je n'ai eu seulement qu'un dixième des relations qu'on me prête ! Je suis franche et directe, aussi trop souvent les gens pensaient que je concrétisais mes rencontres… Au contraire, j'ai apprécié de nouer de sincères amitiés avec des hommes, et non que ça se termine en un batifolage de passage ! Mais, pour mes parents, c'est demeuré une pilule dure à avaler ! Qui sait, une fois le souvenir du Pirate atténué par les actes présents du corsaire… Tout aurait été néanmoins plus facile s'il avait accepté de reprendre l'identité de sa naissance ! Il ne le fera jamais, c'est tout. Est-ce que je peux voir Alhannis, à présent ? Je ne le réveillerai pas, je souhaite juste admirer son sommeil !

Skendar se resservit de thé.

- Alhannis n'est pas ici.

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla Salmanille.

- Il est avec son père.

- Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux ! Un cuirassé corsaire n'est pas une place pour un bébé !

- Il y a des enfants, même très jeunes, sur des vaisseaux de guerre de la Flotte, releva doucement Skendar.

- Oui, mais…

Il posa une main apaisante sur le poignet de la jeune femme.

- Je vous assure qu'Albator a songé à tout, Alhannis n'aurait pu être mieux installé, entouré. Et son père donnerait sa vie pour protéger celle de votre fils.

- Je sais… J'espérais tant… Enfin, dès que j'aurais repris mon commandement, je pourrai communiquer avec l'_Arcadia_, voir mon fils qui tient son duvet incandescent de mon arrière-grand-mère que j'adorais ! Il y a eu des roux dans votre famille ?

- Quelques-uns, parmi les plus turbulents et brillants représentants de la lignée ! Je crois qu'Alhannis a de qui tenir, et à commencer par ses parents !

- Merci…

Salmanille fronça les sourcils, comme si elle se rendait seulement compte d'une évidence.

- Vous avez été suspendu ! ?

- Pour les neuf mois que durent une de nos missions. Je reprendrai mes fonctions, et le commandement d'un nouveau cuirassé, à la fin de cette période. J'ai échappé au pire.

- La générale a-t-elle su, pour vos autres interventions envers votre fils ?

- Oui, mais vu le mensonge collectif de mon beau-frère et de sa fille, elle n'a pas pu entamer toutes les poursuites.

- Elle vous aime bien, pas vrai ?

- Indéniablement. Tout autre que moi, aurait fini dégradé et chassé, je le crains. Alliance avec l'ennemi, quelque part, pour lui rendre la santé alors que la Flotte le voulait plutôt mort que vif, c'était assez impardonnable !

- Comme vous l'avez relevé, il y a un moment, vous ne pouviez agir autrement, c'était votre enfant !

Skendar se leva.

- J'imagine que vous reprenez le commandement de votre _Ephaïstor _?

- Oui. Mes parents poursuivent avec la station spatiale de jeux, et mes frères retournent à leurs études. Il reste quelques jours à mon congé maternité. Je peux finir de retrouver une apparence humaine et apaisée.

- La chambre de Mademoiselle est prête, annonça une bonne en entrant dans le salon.

- Allez-y, Salmanille, vous serez en paix ici.

- Merci, Skendar.

Il sourit.

- Et tutoyons-nous, tu fais partie de notre famille, si c'est bien un honneur pour toi ?

- Un grand honneur, assura la jeune femme. J'espère pouvoir enfin apprendre à connaître celui qui est le père de mon fils.

- Ce ne seront que de belles surprises, désormais, assura Skendar. Et, au vu de nos contacts, je constate qu'il s'occupe très bien d'Alhannis.

- Je n'en doutais pas. Ce bébé était sans nul doute ce qui pouvait le mieux le mener vers l'apaisement. A tout à l'heure Skendar, et désolée de t'avoir sorti du lit !

- Je préfère de loin notre entrevue à une nuit complète de sommeil !

Mais ce fut avec un certain empressement qu'ils prirent le chemin de leurs chambres !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Arrivé le premier aux coordonnées de rencontre, l'_Arcadia_ avait opéré de petits cercles, attendant le cuirassé de la République Indépendante.

- Aller à la traque aux Pirates, ça ne manque pas de sel, remarqua le chauve Kréon depuis sa console radar. Si certains doutaient encore que nous avions retourné notre veste, et pour toi ta cape, capitaine, c'est fait !

- Mais, qui pourchassons-nous ? interrogea Maji Takéra depuis la salle des machines.

- Un vaisseau en forme de dirigeable sous lequel se trouve un étrange galion espagnol qui est en fait son centre de commandes. Son capitaine est très modeste pour l'avoir nommé le _Queen Eméraldas_.

- Dédicace à sa femme ou à sa fille ? hasarda Kei.

- Nous verrons le moment venu. La Flotte ne sait pas grand-chose de lui. Et chez les Pirates on ne parlait que de son épouvantable puissance de feu : canons à répétitions à sa proue, sabords sur toute sa longueur, sans compter un rai surpuissant jaillissant du cœur de l'œil de verre à la proue du dirigeable. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux face à lui.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ reposa la tasse de café sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en bois.

- A propos de renseignements, avec qui faisons-nous jonction ?

- La République Indépendante nous envoie une de ses dernières créations : le _Karyu_, l'informa Kei.

- Et qui commande ce _Karyu _?

- Le capitaine Warius Zéro.

- Oh non, n'importe qui, mais pas lui…

- Tu le connais ?

- Je l'ai croisé. Heureusement, je doute qu'il se souvienne de moi et du sale gamin que j'étais alors !

- Mais tu es toujours un sale gosse ! jeta Kei dans un petit rire.

- Hilarant, grinça Albator.

- Le _Karyu_ est à portée de scans, fit Kréon.

- Sur écran !

* * *

L'image du _Karyu_ apparut alors, un pont inférieur bordeaux et pourvu de deux sas de sorties pour les jets de combat, un pont supérieur argent, avec deux énormes bouches de canons, de courts ailerons latéraux et de doubles empennages entourant le gouvernail, quant à la tour de commandement elle s'élevait aussi orgueilleusement que celle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Demande de communication entrante, fit Kréon.

- Evidemment, ce Zéro ne peut que suivre la procédure à la lettre, il a toujours été si discipliné, soumis ! Mets-le en ligne.

Le visage d'un jeune homme aussi brun que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ apparut, les immenses yeux marron, son uniforme gris sombre et jaune, casquette à visière bien calée sur la tête.

- Warius Zéro, se présenta-t-il, je suis le commandant du _Karyu_.

- Et moi, je…

- Je sais très bien qui vous êtes ! siffla l'officier de la République Indépendante, ce qui fit courir un désagréable frisson le long de l'échine du corsaire.

Vu qu'il se trouvait hors de sa République, c'était Warius qui était venu à bord de l'_Arcadia_.

Ce dernier, réfrénant une légère appréhension, se contenta de lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Vous êtes sûr de me connaître ? ajouta ensuite le corsaire borgne et balafré, au visage mangé par les mèches folles de sa crinière caramel.

- Ma République est assez éloignée, petite, mais nous avons entendu parler des Pirates ! Evidemment, vous avez fait régner la terreur avec le _Deathsaber_ et vos premiers pas avec l'_Arcadia_ furent assez surprenants. Ce nom d'Albator est familier de tous ceux de ma flotte car nous avions pour ordre de vous descendre, sauf que pour moi l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée à temps !

- Trop aimable, grinça Albator.

- On m'a obligé à cette collaboration, contre pire que ce que vous étiez, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dissimulerais ma totale opposition aux ordres auquel je me soumettrai néanmoins scrupuleusement. Au moins, les cartes seront sur table, capitaine Albator ! Ce fut votre nom de Pirate, le corsaire en a-t-il un autre ?

- Non, sinon je l'aurais décliné ! ironisa le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Albator me suffit amplement… Ca le fait plus que de s'appeler Zéro !

- Sur un chèque, ça le fait au contraire très bien ! rétorqua le jeune capitaine de la République Indépendante.

- Vous êtes moins neuneu que vous en avez l'air ! conclut Albator.

- De quoi ? !

- Tout gentil, tout propre sur vous, le doigt sur la table des matières de votre règlement militaire… Croyez-moi, en cinq ans de piraterie j'ai accumulé plus d'expériences, dans tous les domaines, que vous n'en aurez en vingt ans de service aveugle !

- Je croyais que nous en avions fini avec les sarcasmes, pour passer à l'ennemi commun. Vous avez affirmé ne rien savoir du _Queen Eméraldas_ de plus que sa puissance de feu.

Le capitaine du _Karyu_, à son tour, ne retint plus un ricanement.

- Si vous ne pouvez rien nous apprendre sur les Pirates, je ne vois vraiment en quoi vous êtes utile et justifie vos services !

- Moi, non plus, mais ça paie ! Ordi, envoie sur nos écrans toutes les informations répertoriées sur le _Queen Eméraldas_, ainsi que sa dernière position.

- Tout de suite, capitaine, fit la voix synthétique du Grand Ordinaire du cuirassé.

Afin de se montrer meilleur hôte qu'interlocuteur, Albator avait fait rappeler le capitaine du _Karyu_ pour le dîner, mais cela avait aussi eu un tout autre objectif !

- La flotte de votre République Indépendante vous a plutôt bien formé, remarqua-t-il après que Turgote, la Mécanoïde cuisinière eut servi le plat.

- Tiens, vous sembliez plutôt insinuer le contraire lors de notre rencontre du début d'après-midi ?

- J'adore asticoter mon vis-à-vis, que je sois Pirate ou corsaire ! Belle carrière, j'ai eu copie de votre dossier, et elle ne fait que commencer. Vous ne pouvez qu'avoir un solide passé militaire derrière vous ?

- Que du contraire ! J'étais juste une petite frappe des rues, très jeune frappe de huit ans.

- Des confidences ? gloussa Albator.

- Je connais votre passé, à vous de découvrir le mien, gronda Warius qui n'en oubliait pourtant pas de savourer le rôti saignant avec ses légumes croquants et vinaigrés ainsi que les pommes de terre sautées. En fait, je crois même que je suis né dans la rue, j'ai fini de grandir dans une maison de correction mais au vu de mes talents j'ai pu obtenir une Bourse pour mes études. On m'a donné le nom de Zéro, il paraît que c'était celui de redoutables jets de guerre, il y a plus de deux millénaires.

- Et vous avez intégré l'Académie militaire de votre flotte.

- Oui, mais le parcours fut ardu. J'ai failli tout abandonner, après les années au Pensionnat, où je ne fus que le jouet d'un de ces gamins venus au monde avec l'orgueil de son passé. Il m'a humilié comme il est impossible de l'imaginer. Mais j'ai tenu bon, j'ai tout enduré car j'avais confiance en mes capacités. Et je m'en suis bien sorti. Je suis très fier de ma position actuelle car je ne la dois qu'à moi ! Aussi, si mon propre orgueil vous dérange, pour moi, il sera toujours bien placé, je le revendique même !

- Et si un jour vous vous retrouviez face à ce godelureau ? glissa Albator.

- Je le défierai en duel. Je ne suis plus cet ado sans nom et objet de risée de tous ! Il payera pour les sévices qu'il m'a infligés et qui ont fait de ma vie déjà difficile un véritable enfer !

- J'espère que le jour où vous le retrouverez n'arrivera jamais…

Warius eut un rire triste.

- J'étais bravache, l'instant d'avant. Je ne pourrai faire voir à cet être bouffi d'orgueil que je valais que ce pour quoi il me prenait. Il est mort, au combat, et plutôt superbement… J'en suis triste pour son père qui est un homme bien, lui.

- En ce cas, aucun risque que je vous vois vous tromper de cible pour aller lui remonter les bretelles, en plein affrontement contre le _Queen _?

- Aucun, capitaine, je vous appuierai comme promis. Quels que soient mes sentiments envers vous, je remplirai ma mission.

- Tant de discipline, c'est d'un ennui…

- Capitaine, je peux te déranger ? fit une voix dans l'interphone intérieur.

- Oui, Toshiro ?

- Je t'ai localisé Gun Frontier !

- Bien, enregistre les coordonnées, nous irons une fois cette affaire du _Queen Eméraldas_ réglée.

- « nous » tiqua Warius.

- Oui, je vous invite à vider quelques godets du meilleur red bourbon qui existe ! Sauf si ma compagnie…

- Je ne refuse jamais un verre !

- Finalement, nous aurons peut-être quelque chose en commun, fit Albator en esquissant un léger sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

- Capitaine Salmanille Khurskonde, à vos ordres, générale !

- Heureuse de vous revoir, capitaine. Les plus folles rumeurs ont couru à votre sujet… J'ai personnellement redouté le pire.

- Je ne pouvais laisser mon père dans cette chasse à l'homme. Nous l'avons tous suivi. Ce ne fut qu'une fois en sécurité que mes frères et moi avons repris nos vies, mes parents reconstruisent la leur.

Véhale Nhoor s'assombrit.

- Votre domaine saisi, vos comptes bloqués, j'espère que vous avez une « poire pour la soif ». Je ne vous demande bien évidemment rien sur ce sujet, je me doute que le baron votre père a toujours eu un plan de secours, bien qu'il s'estime avoir été investi de droit divin quasi et donc libre sur ses terres. Mais, aucun de mes rapports ne me soulage au sujet de votre enfant ! ? Votre bébé ?

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Salmanille, on m'a fait évacuer le castel en urgence. J'étais à peine consciente… Un ou deux serviteurs ont dû l'emmener, et le garder en sécurité. Des amis à moi investiguent, poursuivit-elle en continuant de monter le scénario de protection de son enfant. Pour sa sécurité, mes parents ne m'ont rien dit du plan échafaudé pour lui dans l'urgence. Ainsi, je pars le plus en paix possible, je vous l'assure. Je sais que j'aurai, un jour, de bonnes nouvelles sur mon fils.

- Je vous le souhaite. Et ne pensez désormais qu'à votre mission, capitaine Khurskonde.

- Quelle sera-t-elle ?

- Annihiler les poches de résistance du domaine de Lothar Grudge aussi appelé Roi des Pirates. Ca rétablira l'ordre, au moins dans la zone immédiate des Nuages de Klomel et ça sécurisera dans la foulée l'emplacement des mines de carcinium.

- Bien. Juste une question professionnelle : où est celui que j'ai traqué ?

- Il est désormais notre allié, enfin, tant que je tiendrai bon les rênes et que je dissimulerai soigneusement la cravache dans mon dos.

- Sur ce dernier point, je vous le déconseille, glissa vivement Salmanille. Puis-je poursuivre, générale ?

- Allez-y, mais rappelez-vous que je ne suis pas patiente !

- J'ai pu l'étudier de près, votre nouveau jouet, il n'a marché dans cette combiné insensée que parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il faisait partie de la bande à Lothar, mais un jour ou l'autre il aurait pris son indépendance, en accord avec ce dernier cependant. Pirate, avec si nécessaire l'appui des siens, il pouvait continuer de défier toutes les flottes de défense. Là, entre les Pirates et les flottes, il était acculé. Il aurait pu fuir aussi loin que possible, la situation serait demeurée la même.

- Il a fait alliance avec le diable, ce n'est un secret pour personne. C'est son passé qui demeure bien un mystère. Mais, un jour ou l'autre, je finirai bien par tirer cela au clair ! Quelque chose à ajouter, capitaine ?

- Il tiendra parole envers vous, tant qu'il y trouvera son intérêt, tant que vous ne lui donnerez aucun ordre direct.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

- Vous avez fait appel aux connaissances et à l'instinct du Militaire qu'il fut, il va fonctionner sur ces bases, mais sans dépendre de personne. Croyez-moi, il va prendre son pied comme personne à faire régner sa propre loi !

- Mais, je l'espère bien ! assura Véhale Nhoor. Un fusible toujours à deux doigts de sauter mais qui en attendant fera des étincelles. J'espère remporter ce pari ! Vous pouvez disposer et aller reprendre votre poste, capitaine Khurskonde.

Sur le seuil du bureau de la générale de la Flotte terrestre, l'Autrichienne se retourna.

- Une question, s'il vous plaît… Seulement neuf mois de suspension pour le capitaine Skendar Waldenheim ? Pourquoi ce traitement de faveur ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça vous regarde ! siffla Véhale Nhoor. Pourquoi m'interrogez-vous à ce sujet ?

- Je me suis liée d'amitié avec lui, depuis que nous avons fait cause commune contre les Pirates. Son sort m'importe. Et vous, vous n'êtes pas connue pour faire preuve de clémence.

- Ma marque, ricana la générale. Disons que mes preuves étaient trop faibles pour une lourde sanction… Quand on met une photo sous le nez des gens, ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à voir la personne partout, et ce même si des témoignages concordent, les civils ayant une dangereuse tendance à être très influençables et très déconcentrés. Je sais que Skendar Waldenheim a hébergé son fils, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse son show pour filer de chez lui et non y débouler comme il tentait de le faire croire à une crédule assistance.

- Ca a plutôt bien marché, à ce qu'on dirait, remarqua Salmanille. Vous aviez cependant plus que des présomptions, et vous n'avez donc pas sévi comme on l'aurait attendu de vous…

- Et moi, est-ce que je vous demande qui est le père de votre fils ? jeta Véhale. Est-ce que je vous interroge sur le fait que ce sont les Waldenheim qui ont accouru ventre à terre le jour de l'accouchement ?

- Beaucoup de monde m'est passé dessus, mentit encore avec aplomb la jeune femme. Ma chatte a vu le loup bien plus que je ne pourrais en tenir le compte. Quant au capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, je ne peux qu'imaginer qu'il ne plante sa bite tout partout et sans réfléchir. Pour ma part : « de père inconnu » me semble la seule explication plausible, même pour moi !

- Et aussi, rien à voir avec le fait que sur la liste du matériel embarqué à bord de l'_Arcadia_, il y avait tout ce qu'il faut pour s'occuper d'un bébé tout juste né ? Je sais tirer des conclusions, capitaine Khurskonde ! Mais je garderai le silence, c'est ce qui est le plus à mon avantage, ça pourrait me servir, un jour ! Je ne vous retiens plus, répéta la générale.

Avec une légère grimace de dépit qui accréditait mieux que des paroles la thèse de sa générale, Salmanille se retira.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Gros dirigeable sous lequel se trouvait un galion espagnol d'acier, le _Queen Eméraldas_ sillonnait impunément la mer d'étoiles, précédé par sa sinistre réputation, celle dont seuls les plus redoutables Pirates pouvaient s'enorgueillir.

Farouchement indépendant, confiant en son incomparable puissance de feu, le vaisseau battant pavillon Pirate rouge sang, il régnait sans rivaux possibles dans la zone galactique dont il connaissait chaque étoile !

Grand et massif, Darguold Flumershand, entra dans ses appartements.

- As-tu préparé notre prochain abordage ? jeta-t-il à l'adresse d'une très jeune femme à la longue chevelure d'un roux incendiaire et aux yeux bleu marine en amande.

- Quand faisons-nous relâche, papa ? Après tous ces mois, le _Queen_ a grand besoin d'être révisé. Les Mécanoïdes subviennent à son entretien mais ils doivent être mis à jour eux aussi.

- Le synthétiseur alimentaire peut fonctionner pour l'éternité, fit Dargold.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce dont je parlais !

Le capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_ posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

- Je ne l'ignore pas, Eméraldas. Mais plus nos soutes seront remplies, plus nous aurons à vendre au Marché de Torguèse, et donc plus longtemps nous pourrons nous reposer dans l'astéroïde qui nous sert de cache et rend barjots tous ceux qui nous traquent !

- Et les prisonniers… ?

- Ce sont eux qui vont le plus nous rapporter.

La jeune femme rousse détourna la tête.

- Je n'aime pas cette vie…

- Ce n'en est pas une pour toi, j'en conviens. Mais il n'y avait nul autre endroit pour toi où vivre après l'accident de ta mère en usine. Et moi, je n'ai jamais vécu qu'ainsi, d'où la séparation d'avec ta mère.

- Et jusqu'à quand allons-nous continuer ? Le _Queen_ et ses soutes, on pourrait se contenter de transport, et non de rapines ! ?

- Je n'ai jamais agi en tant que commerçant. Mais qui sait, toi tu pourras peut-être changer cela le jour où je ne serai plus.

Un Mécanoïde entra dans le salon après s'être annoncé.

- Capitaine Flumershand, je te confirme que ces deux cuirassés se dirigent bien vers nous.

- Quels cuirassés ? interrogea Eméraldas. Je dois tout savoir d'eux si je veux diriger nos tirs sur eux !

- La plus étrange association qui soit : un vaisseau de la République Indépendante et un corsaire qui jusqu'à il y a quelques mois était l'orgueil de la bande de Lothar le Roi des Pirates.

- Un Pirate a retourné sa veste ?

- L'Histoire de notre monde est pleine d'événements de ce genre, malheureusement. Pirate ou corsaire, l'_Arcadia_ figurera sous peu à notre tableau de chasse !

- Il nous faut vraiment les affronter ? insista Eméraldas qui avait claqué les pressions du haut de sa combinaison bordeaux, fixant à ses hanches le ceinturon de son pistolet. Et si on filait, nous planquer le temps qu'ils se lassent, et qu'on ne repointe le bout de notre proue que pour aller négocier notre cargaison à Torguèse ? suggéra la jeune femme.

- La solution de la logique, quelque part. La solution de la sagesse et de ton côté pacifique bien que je t'oblige à te battre comme un homme pour survivre dans cet univers. Ta solution, Eméraldas, mais pas la mienne ! Il y va de mon prestige. Je vais les affronter en face, ces cuirassés, et leur défaite servira ma légende.

- Je dois les étudier afin de programmer les systèmes des armes et les Mécanoïdes.

- Le Cerveau Electronique du _Queen_ est en train de charger tout ce qu'il trouve sur ces deux cuirassés et leurs capitaines, tu auras accès aux fichiers d'ici la fin de la journée.

- Et quand les cuirassés… ?

- D'ici dix jours, si je me réfère toujours aux rumeurs de leur présence et de leur mission.

- Et on va rester là, à les attendre ? s'étrangla Eméraldas.

- Oui. Comme ils ne vont pas nous lâcher, autant que choisisse quand et où les affronter. C'est là une stratégie Pirate bien familière à plus d'entre nous ! Cela ne surprendra dès lors pas cet Albator. Je vais lui faire regretter de nous avoir trahis !

- Tu ne m'as pas habitué à tant de bravade gratuite, papa. Et tu m'as appris à ne jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire. Deux – et pas des moindres - contre un, ils nous en veulent vraiment ! commenta Eméraldas, légèrement affolée.

- Deux contre deux, rectifia son père.

- Comment cela ?

- La _Janae_ de Léllanya Urghon vient de confirmer qu'elle volait vers nous de toute sa vitesse. Ça risque d'être assez amusant qu'elle se mesure à son ancien amant qui a commis un tel affront en se retournant contre les Pirates !

- Oui, assez, convint Eméraldas. Je m'occupe d'étudier l'_Arcadi_,et le _Karyu_ !

Déjà sur le pied de guerre, le _Queen Eméraldas_ s'apprêtait à un combat mortel.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Les portes de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_ s'ouvrirent sur une étrange et monstrueuse créature : mix entre un chien, un éléphanteau et un dragon pour les écailles saillantes de son encolure et de sa queue. Et elle portait sur son dos une sorte de nacelle où pépiait un bébé roux.

- Masgoll, te voilà, sourit Albator en venant récupérer son enfant.

- « mascotte », je dirais plutôt ? glissa Kei en s'approchant. Mais d'où sort cette chose ! ?

- Et moi, je dirais plutôt mastiff, intervint la créature, télépathiquement.

- Ce fut un des croisements de base, renseigna le corsaire borgne et balafré. Au fil des générations, on a fait de Masgoll un monstre exposé dans les cirques itinérants… J'avais mon zoo, mon sanctuaire animalier comme je préfère l'appeler car tous les animaux ont leur espace naturel et vaste, et il l'a intégré. Masgoll aime inconditionnellement, j'espère le lui rendre, et je suis sûr qu'Alhannis réponds de tout son cœur à cette compagnie.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa nacelle le bébé qui roucoulait.

- Tu fais enfin tes nuits, toi, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Maintenant, tu es un vrai petit ange !

Alhannis entre les bras, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, Kei sur ses talons.

- Quoi, tu veux l'adopter ? gloussa le jeune homme à la chevelure caramel.

- Je doute que son père soit d'accord. C'est une autre blonde, celle de ses pensées. Mais…

- Quoi donc ? Et là, tu ne vas pas me parler de mon petit porcelet rose ?

- Un des pires combats de notre nouvelle vie de corsaire se profile… La place d'Alhannis… Sa mère a repris ses vols, avec l'_Ephaïstor _!

- Et tu crois qu'il serait moins exposé ?

Kei grimaça.

- Je pense qu'un cuirassé Militaire impose plus de réflexion avant une attaque en règle… Quoique…

- Oui, justement, quoique… Et le castel des Khurskonde n'est plus que ruines. Aussi, c'était soit l'_Arcadia_, soit l'_Ephaïstor_, et j'étais prems !

- « prems » ? La sécurité d'Alhie se résume à ça ?

- Alhie ? J'aime ! Et toi, tu aimes, porcelinou ?

Alhannis sortit le pouce de sa bouche, plissa les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il gloussa vigoureusement en s'agitant.

Pour sa part, Albator capta le regard attendri et inquiet de sa seconde.

- Kei ? Il ne s'agit plus de « premsittude » là ?

- Si tes ennemis, et même rares amis te voyaient, tu ne fais plus peur à qui que ce soit ! Alhannis est ta force et la pire des faiblesses ! En le pouponnant, tu le présentes comme le meilleur moyen de pression contre toi, et tu t'exposes car tu penseras toujours à lui avant toi !

- C'est le rôle d'un papa, non ?

- Mais pas celui d'un ex-Pirate et actuel corsaire ! Et je doute que le cinoche de la maman et le tien trompe qui que ce soit… La rumeur doit se répandre dans tous les mondes : Alhannis est ton enfant – ça fera autant rigoler que comploter, contre sa mère et toi !

- Je sais, mais c'est mon enfant, et à ce bord, il y a quarante-deux personnes, Cyvelle sa nounou et Masgoll pour le protéger ! Kei, je n'envisageais pas une vie avec un mioche, mais je ne peux plus envisager ma vie sans Alhannis !

Toujours pas rassurée, mais pour soudain d'autres raisons, la seconde de l'_Arcadia_ ne se dérida pas.

- Et si tu vas au bout de ton raisonnement, capitaine, que se passera-t-il le jour où le secret de polichinelle éclatera ? Ton père, nous savons. Mais, pour ta « belle-famille », je doute qu'elle saute de joie à ta révélation !

- Cela, on verra, si le moment se présente un jour.

Albator se leva et replaça Alhannis dans sa nacelle, referma la ceinture de sécurité et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de Masgoll dont le garrot lui arrivait à hauteur des épaules.

- Alhannis va réclamer les petits pots moulus que Turgote la cuisinière Mécanoïde lui prépare avec amour. Cyvelle t'attend pour son repas.

- Je le reconduits, assura Masgoll, toujours télépathiquement, en faisant demi-tour pour quitter la passerelle.

Kei se tourna vers son capitaine.

- Il me semble avoir plus de conscience que bien des êtres ?

- Je vous entends toujours, Kei Yuki !

- Masgoll !

* * *

Son fils couché par sa Nounou, Masgoll dormant au pied du berceau, Albator avait pris sa douche, s'était brossé les dents avant de boire quelques gorgées d'eau et de s'allonger dans son lit à draperies issu de la mise à sac de son propre château d'Heiligenstadt !

Après une première journée à préparer son _Arcadia_, de fond en combles, pour le combat à venir, il avait fermé sa paupière avant de s'endormir.

- Je préférais ton apparence de nuage noir…

- Tu me reconnais ? fit avec sincère étonnement le squelettique papillon noir.

- Nuage ou Papillon, tu dégages la même énergie, la même puanteur, la même sensation de mort… Tu es le Thanatos ! Bien que là, je n'aie pas la moindre égratignure et donc aucune raison de me retrouver devant toi… Je ne vais pas mourir !

- Pas aujourd'hui, en effet. Mais je suis venu te prévenir d'autre chose. Albator, tu fus un Pirate, tu as commis des abominations, des meurtres et même impardonnables… Sous peu, tu vas être confronté à tes victimes, à tes actes. Et qu'importe que tu fus la victime de ton propre Roi, que tu tentes de te forger une réputation de corsaire, ton passé te rattrapera toujours !

- Je ne l'ignore pas. J'ai juste besoin de temps, pour mettre mon équipage en sécurité sous cette nouvelle légitimitivité, et bien évidemment mon fils ! Ai-je ce temps, Thanatos ?

- Juste le temps minimum, je ne contrôle pas ce paramètre ni l'avenir en constante évolution. Sois prudent et ne gaspille pas une minute, Albator. Sinon, toi et moi nous nous reverrons bien trop tôt et ça, je ne le souhaite nullement !

- Et moi donc !

- En ce cas, nous nous comprenons parfaitement, conclut le Thanatos en se volatilisant du rêve de son hôte.

Dans son sommeil, Albator esquissa un léger sourire, le même qu'eut en même temps Alhannis.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

L'air malicieux, Kei jeta un coup d'œil derrière son capitaine.

- Tiens, pas d'Alhannis ?

- Nous allons sous peu être en état d'alerte maximal. Je n'ai pas trop de temps à lui accorder. Tu as mes renseignements supplémentaires sur le _Queen Eméraldas_ ?

- Tout concorde : il n'y a que deux êtres vivants à bord : Darguold Flumershand et sa fille Eméraldas, expliqua Kei en envoyant leur photo sur le grand écran de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Oh, une rousse, j'adore les rousses ! lança Toshiro en piquant un fard.

- Moi aussi, glissa Fulker Orhon depuis sa console des armes.

- Deux personnes, seulement. Et donc des centaines de Mécanoïdes ?

- Plus un Cerveau Artificiel qui vaut bien notre Grand Ordinateur ! compléta Kei.

- Non, personne ne peut me battre ! se révolta le petit ingénieur binoclard. Mais si c'est le cas, je serais curieux d'examiner ce Cerveau !

- C'est de l'ordre du possible, une fois qu'on aura fait le ménage à bord… Quelque chose me souffle qu'on va devoir le finir au corps à corps.

- Et pourquoi donc ? s'enquit le capitaine du _Karyu_, depuis sa passerelle, alors qu'une fenêtre de son buste s'ouvrait sur le grand écran.

- Parce que la Flotte terrestre veut le _Queen_ pour l'étudier et Flumershand préfèrera le faire sauter plutôt que nous l'arraisonnions ! siffla le grand corsaire balafré. Nous aurons donc à l'aborder.

- Mon _Karyu_ ne dispose pas de tubes d'ab…

- Pourquoi je n'en suis pas surpris ?

- Les vaisseaux de guerre de votre Flotte non plus ! tint à faire sèchement remarquer l'officier de la République Indépendante.

- Voilà pourquoi les Pirates seront toujours mieux équipés ! gloussa le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Vous parlez toujours bien de l'armement de votre cuirassé ? persifla Warius.

Albator répondit par un ricanement.

- Venez me rejoindre, jeta-t-il après un moment de silence.

- De quoi ? !

- Le temps presse, ne discutez pas ! aboya Albator.

L'écran s'éteignit.

- Pas possible, une telle tête de bois ! On aurait pu croire que la discipline Militaire l'aurait contraint à plus d'obéissance ! maugréa le corsaire à la chevelure caramel.

- J'ai la capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor_ en ligne, renseigna Kréon.

- Qu'elle attende !

- Elle souhaite parler au papa de son fils.

- Bien, bascule-la sur ma fréquence privée, jeta Albator en se dirigeant vers son grand fauteuil en bois sculpté.

Analyzer s'approcha aussitôt, deux parois de sa poitrine s'ouvrirent sur un petit écran où apparut le visage de Salmanille.

- Parle-moi encore de notre fils ! pria-t-elle.

* * *

Warius était bougon et il n'entendait pas le dissimuler.

- Depuis quand vous êtes-vous mis dans la caboche que c'était à vous de mener la danse ? Je n'apprécie que très modérément d'être convoqué. Nous sommes partenaires dans cette opération, vous n'avez nullement à me donner des ordres !

- Vous êtes venu…

- Directive de ma flotte pour vous assister… Et je répète que vous n'avez à croire que vous menez la danse !

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un consultant, protesta l'officier de la République Indépendante. Moi, je suis sur ce dossier depuis des mois !

- Quel est le gros point faible du _Queen Eméraldas _? jeta Albator. Le connaissez-vous ?

- J'en ai relevé plusieurs, mais trop minimes que pour nous donner un avantage. Et la plupart impossible à atteindre en plein combat.

- Et moi, je vous affirme le contraire ! décréta très sérieusement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Et je sais comment immobiliser le _Queen_ suffisamment de secondes pour que nous portions une frappe décisive. Il parait que le _Karyu_ dispose d'un canon assez particulier ?

- Tiens, vous n'en savez pas plus sur le sujet ? ironisa Warius.

- Ce canon semble est un des secrets le mieux gardé de votre flotte. Personne ne l'a vu en action, mais on en a entendu parler ! Je crois que le _Queen _en méritera une démonstration !

- Possible… Vous avez une langue acérée, capitaine Albator, mais vous maîtrisez votre sujet, je dois l'avouer. Je ne jugerai néanmoins qu'en vous voyant à l'œuvre !

- J'en ai autant à votre encontre. Moi, je n'ai rien à me prouver, vous en revanche avez à briller chaque fois un peu plus vis-à-vis de votre flotte !

- Ne vous croyez plus aussi libre comme l'air qu'avant, prévint le capitaine du _Karyu_ à l'adresse du corsaire balafré. Vous avez mis le petit doigt dans l'engrenage, vous êtes fait !

- Je tâcherai de m'en sortir au mieux ! Inutile de vous tracassez pour moi, je suis un chat, je retombe toujours sur mes pieds !

- Comme si j'allais perdre du temps en songeant à vous !

- Et une invitation à dîner, ça vous prend de votre précieux temps ?

- Encore ?

Warius fronça les sourcils.

- A quoi songez-vous donc ?

- Il y a des sujets que j'aimerais aborder, qui ne sont pas dans votre dossier Militaire, capitaine Zéro. Et je veux un dîner hors du protocole entre votre flotte et la mienne. Si cela vous agrée ?

Warius inclina positivement la tête.

- Je pense que ça peut se faire. Et je peux vous retourner la formule : votre dossier Pirate est désespérément vide !

- J'aime assez, gloussa le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Vous êtes diantrement complexe, imprévisible, et ça vous rend bien peu fiable ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le tout neuf corsaire est pour moi aussi dangereux que les Pirates que nous traquons !

- Une opinion que se défend. A ce soir, capitaine Zéro !

- D'accord. Et, pour une fois dans votre vie, faites quelque chose de vraiment utile, capitaine Albator ! ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Passez chez le coiffeur et rasez-moi cette tignasse, c'est à peine si je distingue vos traits !

Albator partit dans un grand rire.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Comme à son habitude quand elle était trop perplexe, la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_ était venue se confier à Clio.

- Je ne comprends pas cette soudaine propension qu'à Albator à littéralement courir après ce Warius Zéro – qu'il ne peut guère encaisser au demeurant ? !

- Je crois que notre ami y voit un peu de son reflet.

Kei fit presque un bond dans son fauteuil.

- Mais, ils sont opposés au possible ! protesta-t-elle.

- Désormais, bien moins que tu ne peux le penser, poursuivit paisiblement la Jurassienne. Et Warius a l'avantage d'avoir entier accès à la mémoire de son passé

- Mais Albator s'est toujours accommodé de son amnésie. La vie que lui avait fabriquée Lothar…

Kei se pinça les lèvres.

- … Oui, évidemment… Lothar lui avait monté toute une vie et il se reposait entièrement sur les bases fournies par notre roi. Lothar avait tellement bien bâti son personnage, qu'il a pu fonctionner sans se poser de questions, et s'il en avait, Lothar continuait de broder et de perfectionner son mensonge ! Là, ce monde l'a rejeté suite à son instinct réflexe pour protéger son père et ces souvenirs ne peuvent en rien l'aider dans cette nouvelle vie.

- Et les bribes de souvenirs qui lui reviennent le déstabilisent bien plus qu'elles ne l'aident, poursuivit Clio. Albator doit énormément envier ce capitaine de la République Indépendante, et ce même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte et qu'il réagit de façon viscérale face à quelqu'un qui représente une autorité à laquelle il ne veut pas directement se soumettre !

Clio reposa sa harpe.

- Ce Zéro représente en sus ce qu'Albator aurait pu, aurait dû devenir ! Ils ont le même âge, ils ont entamé le même parcours professionnel – leurs milieux sociaux sont à l'opposé en revanche, bien que ce Zéro ait fini par atteindre une stabilité financière certaine. Ils sont tous les deux de jeunes parents, sauf que le capitaine du _Karyu_ est marié.

Kei ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Tu sais tout cela rien qu'en ayant effleuré l'esprit de Zéro ? hoqueta-t-elle, soufflée.

- Mieux : Albator m'a laissé accès à son dossier ! pouffa la Jurassienne.

La seconde de l'_Arcadia_ s'assombrit.

- Mais de quoi vont-ils bien pouvoir parler ? ! Enfin, du moment qu'ils ne finissent pas par s'entretuer !

- Tout est possible avec Albator, gloussa encore Clio avant de reprendre sa musique.

* * *

Visiblement toujours sur la défensive, et mal à l'aise de se trouver à nouveau sur un ancien vaisseau Pirate, Warius ravala rapidement ses sentiments afin de ne pas froisser un hôte qui ne pouvait qu'être très susceptible, mais lui-même n'entendait pas être aussi poli et réfléchi comme il l'était à l'ordinaire !

- Vous comptez me soumettre à la question tout en me remplissant l'estomac ? attaqua-t-il d'emblée.

- Exactement ! gloussa le corsaire tout de noir vêtu, sa longue cape battant doucement à ses mollets.

- Pas de passage sous la tondeuse, et encore moins de tenue un tant soit peu Militaire ? remarqua le capitaine de _Karyu_ en se retrouvant dans le salon attenant à la salle à manger où celui de l'_Arcadia_ recevait ses, très, rares invités.

- Je ne rentrerai plus jamais dans aucun moule, moi ! grinça Albator en désignant sans plus de façon la petite table où avaient été disposés des mise en bouche qu'accompagnerait un cocktail bleuté lui aussi prêt dans son shaker transparent.

- Et si moi aussi j'étais venu avec des questions ? jeta Warius en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

- Mon dossier est limpide ! protesta le corsaire balafré qui semblait préférer demeurer debout à quelques pas de son visiteur, adossé à un panneau de bois sculpté.

L'ensemble des salles en enfilade détonnait assez, on ne s'y serait pas attendu sur un cuirassé de guerre : boiseries, draperies, coussins épais et au satin reflétant les lumières des lustres chargés, nombreux bibelots et même des tableaux de maître.

- Oui, franchement surprenant, reconnut Warius qui avait détaillé avec plus d'attention que la première fois cet environnement. Cela semble issu d'une autre époque, d'un autre milieu même !

- Sans aucun doute, si j'en crois vos origines. Plus que tout autre vous méritez la place que vous occupez.

- Tiens, un compliment ? Mais inutile de m'amadouer, je ne fonctionne pas ainsi !

- Je l'espère bien. Et vous n'en seriez pas là si c'était le cas, poursuivit Albator en se mettant à table alors que la cuisinière venait de servir le velouté de l'entrée.

- En revanche, vous concernant, si vous appelez cela un dossier limpide, pour moi il est extrêmement léger ! Vous avez jailli comme un jouet à ressort de sa boîte pour écumer l'espace cinq années durant. Mais, il n'y a rien sur les deux décennies précédentes !

- Normal : Lothar Grudge, roi de quelques dizaines de bandes de Pirates, m'a « mis au monde ». Le reste, tout le reste, n'avait aucune importance.

- Je pense tout le contraire, et je suis sûr que vous aussi ! rétorqua presque violemment le capitaine de la République Indépendante. Qu'avez-vous donc de si honteux à cacher dans votre passé ?

- Tout ! fit Albator, avec évidemment une totale sincérité, ce que son interlocuteur ne pouvait comprendre. Et comme c'est moi qui ai déclenché les hostilités, je réclame le droit d'interroger !

- Et moi celui de ne pas répondre !

- Ca marche. Je saurai tout, de toute façon. L'autre fois, de l'enfance et l'adolescence, vous ne ressortiez que les tourments au Pensionnat. Pourquoi ? C'est un âge où l'on aime se torturer entre garçons !

- J'ai eu affaire à un maître en la matière, gronda Warius. Il lui fallait se faire la main, et j'étais là, et comme de bien entendu je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à lui !

- Mais lui vous a trouvé, ironisa Albator en tranchant de belles bouchées dans sa pièce de viande, repoussant un peu dédaigneusement du bout du couteau les crudités qui l'accompagnait mais faisant un sort à l'assiette de grosses frites.

- Je crois que pour certains gamins issus de l'élite de la bonne société, ou qui se considèrent ainsi, les enfants comme moi sommes repérables comme le nez au milieu du visage…

- Oui, vous n'avez pas idée !

Devant sa coupe de sorbet, Warius reposa sa cuillère sur la soucoupe.

- Pourquoi cette fixation sur cette période de mon adolescence ?

- On dit que le passé forge l'avenir. Vous l'avez rappelez. J'ignore ce que cela signifie. Je n'ai pour bases et enseignements que les cinq années de ma vie de Pirate., et je n'en regrette rien, presque. J'aimerais entendre une autre expérience.

- Pas ce soir, je dois rentrer.

- On vous attend ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai une vie privée et normale, moi !

* * *

De retour sur son _Karyu_, Warius s'était précipité à ses appartements privés.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû veiller, Marina.

La chevelure d'un bleu doux, certaines mèches ramenées en macarons naturels autour des joues, le regard saphir, la jeune femme se leva.

- Je t'attendrais jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

- Ce qui fut assez le cas en cette occasion, une fois de plus. Tu parais si fatiguée, ma belle. Et tu as à me seconder sur la passerelle, d'ici quatre heures ! Et j'aurai à te faire procéder à de nouvelles investigations sur le passé du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Nous savons déjà tout…

- Je veux ce que nous ignorons, tous.

- D'accord, je m'y collerai. Mais, d'ici là, ça laisse assez de temps.

- Pour quoi ?

- J'ai appelé mes parents, notre fille dort tranquillement, nous pouvons songer à lui donner des frères et sœurs !

- Tu es redoutable, pouffa Warius, ayant déjà déposé les armes, la laissant lui ouvrit ses vêtements avant de la soulever entre ses bras pour la porter à leur lit, se repaissant déjà de sa chaleur et de ses frissons. A côté de toi, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ fait vraiment piètre mine en matière de dictateur pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Et je suis… ?

- Beaucoup plus sexy que lui !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Hormis pour l'équipage, Alhannis était le secret le mieux gardé de l'_Arcadia_, mais il était aussi celui qu'il fallait protéger au maximum.

Et dans la perspective du combat désormais tout proche, son père avait pris toutes les précautions auxquelles il avait pu penser.

Le bébé disposait dès lors de son propre bunker, protégé de toute intrusion extérieure, et avec pour ceux autorisés un accès direct pour le mettre ailleurs en sécurité, voire l'évacuer. Et en plus de Masgoll, Clio était chargée d'être au plus près du tout petit.

- Tu peux me faire entière confiance, Albator, assura la Jurassienne. Je serais prête à libérer tous mes pouvoirs pour Alhannis. Mais je sais que je n'aurai pas à y recourir car tu assureras sur la passerelle.

- Il faudra absolument déborder le _Queen_, ne pas lui donner le temps de se ressaisir.

- Ca peut le faire ? s'enquit Clio.

- Le _Queen _nous a autant étudiés que nous l'avons fait envers lui durant ces derniers jours. Il sera prêt à nous recevoir.

La Jurassienne vit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ faire la grimace.

- Deux contre deux, je ne crois pas que c'était ce que la générale Nhoor avait prévu !

- Tu connais la _Janae_ de Léllanya Urghon … Un avantage, ou non ? questionna encore Clio.

- Les deux. Mais si comme je le redoute Léllanya ne soit passée de son jouet sexuel à un ennemi qu'elle se ferait un plaisir personnel de soumettre à une mort lente. Après Lothar, de tous les Pirates, elle ne peut qu'être la pire. Je vais la laisser à Zéro et me concentrer sur le _Queen Eméraldas _!

- Et tu vas lancer l'abordage. Zéro ne résistera pas à la tentation de te suivre !

- J'espère bien.

- Dans quel sens ? insista Clio, inquiète.

- Parce que nous ne serons pas trop de deux ! Et je veux le voir à l'œuvre, derrière toutes ses belles paroles !

- Je crois qu'il en a autant à ton égard ! Vous auriez enfin cessé de jouer les mâles dominants pour unir vos connaissances et expérience ?

- Le temps n'est plus à ce que nous nous lancions des piques alors que nous nous dirigions relativement tranquillement jusqu'à notre point de rendez-vous avec le _Queen_. Zéro a bien réagi, répondu du tac au tac, il semble en avoir dans le coffre, ce gars trop propre sur lui ! Et s'il aurait fait un bon Pirate en s'enlevant le balai coincé dans le fion, je ne redeviendrai jamais un Militaire, je ne serai jamais que ce personnage créé par Lothar mais plus avec les mêmes desseins !

- Une arme de destruction qui se retourne contre ses origines, ça ne manque pas de sel, remarqua la Jurassienne. Et Lothar a été jusqu'à commettre l'erreur de te remettre entre les mains, à son insu, le cuirassé de ton ancêtre direct !

- Oui, sans l'orgueil irascible des Waldenheim, la « mauviette idéaliste » aurait encore son nom sur la fresque généalogique – bien que ceux de sa progéniture et de sa descendance y figurent… et on dirait bien que je marche sur ses pas !

Clio prit les mains gantées de son ami entre les siennes et les porta à son visage.

- Je l'espère bien ! Tout ce bon en toi, que j'ai perçu dès le premier instant, le bon qu'Ilian Waldenheim avait appris de son père, il ne demande qu'à s'exprimer, à exploser ! Et là, tu vas enfin fusionner avec le destin qui aurait dû toujours être le tien, mais à ta manière !

Clio resserra machinalement ses doigts, rentrant ses ongles dans le cuir des gants.

- Je dois aujourd'hui avouer que je n'avais pas vu d'enfant dans ton futur immédiat, quand tu m'as achetée au Marché de Torguèse, et encore moins une folle passion… Même si tu la subis, souvent, tu es bel et bien maître de ta destinée. Maintenant, défais ce dirigeable de sang et de malheur. Je veille ici sur Alhannis, avec Masgoll.

Ce dernier eut un bas rugissement car Cyvelle la nounou amenait le bébé.

- Changé, lavé et repu !

- Tant mieux, il va dormir pendant que ce sera le combat…

- Et puis, vous détestez cordialement les couches sales, les pets, et autres, glissa Cyvelle.

- Et ça ne fait qu'empirer !

- Normal, Alhannis grandit !

- Quand sera-t-il propre ?

- Albator, ce n'est ni un chiot ni un chaton ! protesta Clio en pouffant.

Le corsaire à la chevelure caramel s'était penché sur le bébé bien calé dans les bras de sa nounou, mais il détournait ostensiblement la tête, bâillant, et resserrant ses petits poings.

- Il boude ?

- Il n'est plus l'exclusif centre d'attention. Il doit percevoir la tension à bord, sans la comprendre, fit Clio. Je vais dégager des ondes apaisantes pour lui assurer un tranquille sommeil. Albator, s'il te plaît…

- Quoi donc, Clio ? grogna Albator en sentant presque les ongles atteindre sa chair.

- Ne te laisse pas distraire par Alhannis, il te faut vaincre ! Jusqu'à ce jour, tu ne t'étais jamais battu avec un bébé à bord, avec ton fils… Que ce que tes ennemis ne pourront jamais considérer que comme une faiblesse, ne le devienne pas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai qu'un seul objectif : défaire le _Queen Eméraldas_ et le rayer de la liste des vaisseaux sillonnant cet espace !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Darguold Flumershand eut un regard mauvais pour les silhouettes massives et racées des cuirassés corsaire et de la République Indépendante.

- J'avoue que je n'espérais pas cette chance, j'ai cru à une intox depuis que la nouvelle a circulé : je vais affronter ce traître ! Quant à ce cuirassé de la République Indépendante, il n'a rien à faire ici, je vais le renvoyer chez lui la queue basse. Tu es prête à faire feu de toutes nos pièces, Eméraldas, moi je m'occupe des manœuvres.

- Je veux l'_Arcadia _! aboya Léllanya depuis sa _Janae_. Il est à moi, je le mérite !

- Il n'y aura aucune prérogative, pour personne, protesta le capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_. Les bandes du roi Lothar se sont dispersées, ou regroupées selon, toi et moi sommes ici sous le mode du chacun pour soi ! Je veux moi aussi la peau de ce traître borgne et balafré. Ne te mets en travers de ma route0

- Evitez de vous tirer dans les pattes, siffla Eméraldas, les joues aussi rouges que sa longue chevelure. Nous avons à faire commune, raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous les deux-là en ce moment. Laisser vos orgueils l'emporter fera la part belle à ceux d'en face justement !

- Ma petite fille, tu auras toujours bien plus de sagesse que moi. Mais je veux que ce jour le sang et les liquides des circuits hydrauliques coulent, de quelque bord qu'ils soient ! Et qu'importe tout cela si j'atteints mon double objectif !

Avec un soupir résigné, Eméraldas secoua la tête face à la détermination bornée de son père, mais ne dit rien, ses doigts gantés de blanc à quelques centimètres des claviers de contrôle des armes du dirigeable où elle opérerait sous peu telle une organiste de génie.

« Oui, il va falloir que cette folie et cette absence de vie s'arrête un jour. Je ne les supporte plus ! Et s'il me faut faire moi aussi des choix douloureux, je n'hésiterai pas ! ».

Les prunelles bleues se reportèrent sur les cuirassés qui chacun occupaient une fenêtre sur l'écran rond de la passerelle du vaisseau qui portait son prénom.

« Ces deux cuirassés sont pratiquement sans faiblesse ! Et eux ont dû trouver la nôtre depuis tous ces jours… Papa sait qu'il ne doit leur permettre de se retrouver derrière notre poupe et moi j'ai encore ajouté et amélioré les canons arrière ! Cela va être un bel affrontement, et ça j'aime ! ».

* * *

- Le _Queen_ était venu pour vous en priorité, mais tout donne à penser que cette _Janae_ vous en veux encore plus ! remarqua le capitaine du _Karyu_ depuis sa passerelle, lui aussi en état d'alerte maximal de combat. Qu'avez-vous donc fait à cette Urghon ?

- Que du bien ! se défendit Albator en se drapant dans toute sa dignité. Je l'ai tringlée de long en large et par le travers. J'ai juste commis une erreur : j'ai renié la seule vie que je connaissais et dont elle était un de mes plus solides repères.

- Il fallait vraiment d'impérieuses raisons, et un caractère de cochon que pour tourner le dos à tout cela, reconnut Warius. Bien peu de choses auraient valu ce sacrifice. Je n'ai pas encore découvert ces raisons, mais croyez bien que j'y parviendrai !

- Fin de communication, annonça le synthétiseur vocal du Grand Ordinateur du cuirassé vert.

« Et vous soulèverez cette pitoyable vérité de mon absence de passé, Zéro… Mais après ce combat, ça vaudra mieux, car dès lors j'ai la certitude que plus jamais nos chemins ne se recroiseront ! ».

Revenant à son fauteuil de bois sculpté, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ enfonça l'un des boutons de son accoudoir de droite.

- Cyvelle, j'aimerais parler à Alhannis, il peut entendre ma voix ?

- Alhie a piqué une crise de rage quand Cyvelle ne retrouvait pas son hochet. Mais il a fini par s'endormir, ne le dérangez pas, Albator, répondit télépathiquement Masgoll. Je perçois vos sentiments, pourquoi il est important que vous entendiez seulement sa respiration avant ce combat. Mais si Alhie se réveille, il sera impossible à calmer avant des heures !

- Masgoll, tu plaides pour votre tranquillité à Cyvelle et toi, ou pour que je ne me perturbe pas l'esprit avant l'affrontement ?

- Les deux. Alhannis pourra avoir bien plus de crises de protestations, si vous l'emportez.

Albator fronça le sourcil.

- Ce dernier propos… Masgoll ? Tu as eu une vision, c'est ça ?

- C'est flou et ça fluctue presque à chaque heure qui passe… Ne craignez rien, Albator, Clio et moi sommes là.

- Je le sais. Et il n'est absolument pas prévu que les Mécanoïdes du _Queen_ nous investissent !

- Le capitaine du _Queen_ a une expérience bien supérieure à celle de la vôtre et à celle de Warius Zéro. Vous avez beau paraître être à armes égales, ce n'est nullement le cas ! Darguold Flumershand est la mortelle efficacité Pirate faite humaine.

- Moins que Lothar ? ironisa le corsaire balafré.

- Oh que oui !

- Comment cela ? ! sursauta le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Flumershand n'a ni bandes sous ses ordres ni jouet avec lesquels s'amuser. Il pirate pour un profit maximum, avec un minimum de pertes pour lui, et un max de morts dans l'autre camp. C'est un barbare, Albator, mais de front alors que Lothar Grudge a joué de tous les stratagèmes et ignominies pour vous réduire à l'état d'esclave mourant des mines…

- Flumershand envisage d'user de ma stratégie ? Ce n'est que normal, il est un pirate et contrairement au _Karyu_, il dispose de centaines de tubes d'abordages ! Il ne va pas se retenir, en effet… J'en avais tenu compte, mais pas avant même l'engagement !

S'arrachant à de douces pensées, au fond, celles concernant Alhannis, Albator se remit debout, empoignant sa grande barre.

- Kei, protection intérieure maximale, tous les Mécanoïdes en alerte. L'équipage défendra nos points faibles en priorité.

- Oui, mais, et toi… ? s'inquiéta la seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je vais sur le _Queen_, je débusque et je mets à terre les deux étincelles de vie qui font de ce dirigeable une monstruosité de mort – avant, dans mon autre vie, c'était moi la monstruosité… - et je nous sauve tous. Ça marche, en théorie, mais au corps à corps ça va être tout autre chose, une boucherie, un massacre inutile de part et d'autre… Mais face à mon ennemi je n'ai d'autre choix que de recourir à mes instincts profonds et les plus noirs, la formation de Lothar, et non pas sur cet instant les enseignements d'honneur de Skendar et de ma lignée… Là, sur cette fois encore, je dois brider mes sentiments, pour juste attaquer et tuer ! Feu à volonté !

Et dans un déchaînement de puissance, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_ se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

- J'ai des fichiers en entrée, prévint Shizuo Ishikura.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, glapit Marina Oki depuis son poste.

- Ce sont les données des points faibles du _Queen Eméraldas_, le capitaine Albator ajoute que nous devons pilonner le point juste au-dessus de son réacteur de propulsion, compléta Grenadier.

- Je ne reçois aucun ordre, et certainement pas d'un ancien Pirate ! gronda Warius.

Des poings, il frappa la console devant lui.

- Et pourquoi ces deux cuirassés Pirates agissent-ils comme si nous n'étions que du menu fretin, comme si nous n'existions pas ? ragea-t-il.

- C'est l'_Arcadia_ qui prend presque tous les tirs, heureusement que c'est son bouclier extérieur qui les arrête…

- … tout comme les boucliers de surface de coque du _Queen_ bloquent les nôtres, grommela Raï. On ne va pas beaucoup avancer ainsi !

- En ce cas, on va foncer sur la _Janae_, ça va l'obliger à s'intéresser à nous, droit devant et canardez-moi son tribord ! jeta le capitaine du _Karyu_.

- Sans vouloir te contrarier, l'_Arcadia_ aussi se fiche totalement des manœuvres que nous pouvons faire, de la _Janae_ aussi, je dirais, il ne se préoccupe que du _Queen_, analysa Marina.

De la tête, son mari approuva.

- Plus que le souhait de la Flotte terrestre, il doit vouloir se venger sur ce _Queen_ de ce que Lothar Grudge lui a infligé. Lui aussi règle ses comptes personnels. Ce n'est absolument pas professionnel, il ne fait que suivre ses propres instincts mais comme ça sert sa générale, elle le laisse faire… Quoique pense cet épouvantail ambulant, il n'a fait qu'échanger une férule contre une autre.

- J'ai verrouillé la _Janae_.

- Feu, Grenadier.

* * *

De son côté, Albator ne décolérait guère.

- Alors, Toshy, quand est-ce que tu vas me décoder ce parasitage ? ! aboya-t-il dans son oreillette.

- Nous ne pouvions rien soupçonner avant la première salve, répondit Toshiro depuis son bureau, assis à même la moquette où son environnement se composait d'ordinateurs. Je soupçonne les Mécanoïdes du _Queen_ d'avoir un second cœur, organique et quand le combat a commencé, les plaques de protection se sont ouvertes et nous les localisons désormais comme autant de signes de vie !

- Oui, ça j'avais remarqué et compris ! Et, pour les deux signes de vie que nous avions scannés ? interrogea néanmoins dans la foulée le grand corsaire balafré.

- Il doit n'y avoir bel et bien que deux personnes à bord, mais les Mécanoïdes ont agi comme autant de leurres. Je ne peux plus te désigner l'emplacement exact de la passerelle, je suis désolé.

- Bref, tu me laisses le choix, tirer à pile ou face ? !

- Il y a deux situations possibles : dans le galion ou à hauteur du gigantesque hublot de la proue.

- Bien, Kei, prépare-moi un tube d'abordage, j'y vais, siffla Albator en tirant une pièce de sa poche.

- Quoi, tu ne vas pas vraiment la jouer ainsi ! ? protesta la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Où veux-tu que j'envoie le tube, conclut Kei.

Son capitaine avait retourné la pièce sur le dos de sa main et retirait lentement son autre main. Il sourit.

* * *

Marina avait vérifié par deux fois ses instruments.

- L'_Arcadia_ longe le _Queen_ par son tribord, renseigna-t-elle.

- Je le vois bien ! Il se fiche complètement de se prendre les tirs à bout portant ! Comme je le pensais, ce type est cinglé !

- C'est le seul moyen pour lancer des tubes d'abordage, remarqua Shizuo. C'est la façon Pirate d'investir les lieux. C'est suicidaire, mais l'Histoire prouve que ça fonctionne très bien pendant que les spacewolfs occupent les canons principaux.

- Si ce taré peut y arriver, moi aussi ! décréta Warius en quittant son fauteuil.

- Mais, tu n'es pas un Pirate ! protesta Marina qui s'était spontanément levée, inquiète.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre de nouveaux trucs !

* * *

Tournant la tête, Darguold capta la soudaine moue perplexe de sa fille.

- Qu'as-tu découvert, Eméraldas ?

- J'ai les quarante-trois échos composant l'équipage de l'_Arcadia_, mais l'écho qui a toujours été le plus faible a disparu juste avant que le combat ne commence.

- Et, tu en déduis ?

- Quelque chose de totalement incongru, et très mal venu sur un cuirassé de guerre… Un enfant, un très petit enfant…

- A qui ?

- Si les enfants étaient autorisés à ce bord, il y en aurait d'autres. Je crois que c'est celui du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Excellent !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi…

- Un tube d'abordage a transpercé nos blindages, un peu au-dessus de la passerelle, renseigna un Mécanoïdes depuis le galion. Ils ne se sont pas trompés quant à votre véritable position !

- C'est de la sorcellerie…

- Non, gloussa Darguold, une chance sur deux, tout simplement. Bien, si ce gamin s'invite à mon bord, je peux faire de même ! Je te laisse le commandement, Eméraldas, je vais en salle de téléportation !

- Mais, si Albator est ici, que veux-tu aller faire… là-bas ? ! s'étrangla Eméraldas qui craignait de comprendre.

- Je vais tuer cet enfant ! S'il compte pour le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, ça le détruira mieux qu'un tir en plein cœur !

- Cet enfant est innocent !

- Personne ne l'est, rugit Darguold. Et vu qui est son père, cet enfant est le plus coupable de tous !

* * *

Raï se pencha sur sa console.

- L'_Arcadia_ décroche. Albator est sûrement sur le dirigeable à présent.

- Et nous n'avons pas de tube d'abordage, rappela Grenadier. Comment ton capitaine de mari compte-t-il… ?

- Un tube d'arrimage, sur l'opercule de surface du dirigeable, le plus proche de là où le tube d'abordage de l'_Arcadia_ a créé une brèche, marmonna Marina.

- C'est de la folie, marmonna Raï entre ses dents.

- Oui, on dirait que ce corsaire a déteint sur Warius sans qu'il ne le remarque !… Il faut le couvrir en empêchant la _Janae_ de nous prendre pour cibles, les couvrir. Acceluter fais nous manœuvrer, Phase, garde l'œil sur nos positions, qu'elles demeurent les mêmes, autant que possible, afin que nous puissions récupérer Warius au plus vite !

- A vos ordres, Marina, firent les deux Humanoïdes.

* * *

Dégommant de son cosmogun et de son gravity saber les Mécanoïdes qui se dressaient devant lui, Albator progressait vers la passerelle du _Queen Eméraldas_.

- Tu peux y aller sans crainte, renseigna Toshiro, je n'ai pu que contrôler et bloquer les systèmes de tirs internes mais ça devrait suffire.

- C'est plus que suffisant ! Je serai sur leur passerelle dans trois minutes et eux seront de la viande froide dans trois minutes et deux secondes !

- Pic d'énergie, glapit Kréon.

- Cela signifie une téléportation, marmonna Kei. Localisation !

Parvenu devant les portes de la passerelle du _Queen Eméraldas_, Albator rugit à l'appel dans son oreillette.

- Pas maintenant !

- Darguold est à notre bord… Il se dirige droit vers le bunker d'Alhannis, informa Kei. Ne t'inquiète pas, Masgoll et Clio le réduiront en membres éparses et elle en fera de la cendre !

- Non, je ne laisse à personne d'autre le soin de protéger mon fils. Je reviens immédiatement !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Bien que surpris de n'avoir rencontré aucune résistance, hormis les tirs désynchronisés des mitrailleuses intérieures – mais il lui avait suffi d'observer l'infime décalage de temps entre elles pour se faufiler en les évitant – Darguold et ses quatre Mécanoïdes d'escorte étaient parvenus à l'appartement du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

« Evidemment que tu ne peux que garder ton enfant ici, dans un refuge au blindage particulier, ce qui a fait que ce faible écho a disparu. Dans quelques secondes, il n'existera plus ! ».

Après avoir traversé l'antichambre, le salon, le groupe avait délaissé la salle à manger, et passé la chambre principale. Darguold avait fait sauter un petit clavier de contrôle et un panneau de bois avait coulissé dans le mur le plus proche.

Et, sans surprise, au bout du couloir secret, entre deux des épaisseurs de coque du château arrière, ils avaient vu d'étranges créatures leur faire face.

- Cet enfant a d'étranges gardes du corps : une espèce de femelle comme inachevée au niveau de la morphologie du visage et un monstre animal, ironisa le capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_.

- L'animal à un nom : Masgoll !

- Un télépathe, avec quelque chose ressemblant à une conscience. Intéressant, mais ça fera de la bidoche morte au final ! Ecartez-vous si vous voulez bénéficier de quelques minutes de vie supplémentaire, apportez-moi ce qui est protégé dans ce bunker derrière vous !

La porte ronde s'ouvrant, Cyvelle sortit, un Alhannis dormant à poings fermés dans une sorte de sac à dos.

- Cyvelle ! protesta Clio, horrifiée. Le bunker était le seul endroit où…

L'air se troubla entre ceux de l'_Arcadia_ et ceux du _Queen Eméraldas_.

- Albator.

Son cœur battant la chamade, l'épreuve de la téléportation l'ayant trempé de sueur, le corsaire balafré se redressa néanmoins de toute sa taille.

- Personne ne s'en prend à mon fils ! Et, comme en plus, tu es sur ma liste des personnes à abattre…

Il se tourna vers Cyvelle qui lui avait tendu une autre cape.

Albator l'enfila, la cape pourvue d'œillets où se glissèrent les bretelles du sac bébé afin d'être solidement arrimé dans son dos, ne faisant qu'un avec lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu sorti Alhie de son inviolable refuge ?

- Vous deviez être celui qui le protégerait, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, face à un danger mortel. C'est important, pour vous deux. Faites-le, il le faut, c'est écrit !

- Tu as pris un risque insensé, pour Alhie !

- C'est ainsi que ça doit se passer, insista la nounou.

Intrigué, Albator se pencha sur l'épaule de Cyvelle, la renifla.

- D'ordinaire, je sens, au propre comme au figuré, un Mécanoïde, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné avec toi jusqu'ici…

- Je suis un modèle de dernière génération, Skendar Waldenheim m'a choisie pour mon côté indétectable, même pour vous, son fils. Et je ne suis programmée que pour prendre soin d'Alhannis, et de vous. Et j'ai un système de projection dans le futur, qui me permet, couplée à l'ordi du 999 depuis la rencontre, de savoir ce qui est important pour vous deux ! Maintenant, faites ce qu'il faut !

Darguold jeta un ordre sec à ses Mécanoïdes qui se précipitèrent sur le grand corsaire balafré qui se saisit de ses armes, virevoltant pour les mettre à terre, l'un après l'autre.

S'agenouillant, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se défit du sac à dos, posant ses armes au sol pour avoir près de lui le corps potelé d'Alhannis.

Albator se redressa fixa un Darguold presque trop stupéfait par le massacre, en quelques secondes, de ses meilleurs soldats, pour abattre son ennemi qui bien qu'il se soit démuni de ses armes fétiches semblait en réalité sûr de lui et furieux au possible !

- Pauvre raclure d'ancien Pirate et de tout neuf corsaire, ne crois pas qu'a voir eu ce bébé dans ton dos fera que personne ne te tirera dessus par traîtrise ! Et je suis là pour tuer, toi, cet enfant, les nounous de cauchemars…

Darguold leva son pistolet, pour un tir immanquable… et s'écroula, foudroyé.

* * *

Tout en se vidant de son sang et de sa vie, Darguold regarda en direction d'où était venu le tir qui l'avait mortellement atteint, juste derrière celui qu'il avait pris pour son véritable adversaire.

Il reconnut alors la silhouette de celle qui s'était matérialisée entre le corsaire et son bébé, tenant encore son pistolet, et Warius lui aussi venant de se téléporter.

- Eméraldas ! Eméraldas ?

- J'ai supporté d'assister à tes ignominies. Elles m'ont donné à chaque fois plus envie de vomir et de te détester. Tu as cessé d'être humain, à mesure que tu les commettais… Il fallait que tout s'arrête, je suis désolée… On ne tue pas les enfants, et encore moins les bébés ! Jamais je n'aurais pu te permettre de mettre fin à sa toute jeune existence !

Son souffle de vie s'éteignant, Darguold Flumershand retomba au sol.

Eméraldas rangea son arme et se tint devant le grand corsaire balafré.

- Je suis Eméraldas, la capitaine du _Queen_. Je me rends et je vous livre mon dirigeable.

- Bien.

- C'était quoi ce cirque ? glapit Warius, un peu essoufflé. Et pourquoi portiez-vous ce bébé dans le dos, Albator ? Qui est-ce ?

- Alhannis, mon fils.

- Mais, rien dans votre dossier ne signale que vous avez…

Albator eut un petit rire, ravi de constater que le bébé près de lui avait comme un sourire tandis qu'il gloussait en agitant ses petits poings.

Warius jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur de poche fixé à son poignet, blêmit à la vue du relevé biologique.

- Albator, il n'est pas encore…

Sursautant, Albator et Eméraldas se tournèrent alors vers Darguold qui s'était redressé une ultime fois, son pistolet braqué sur eux. Son premier tir désarma sa fille.

En un réflexe, se redressant le capitaine de l'Arcadia fit de son corps un bouclier pour la rousse, tentant de la faire sortir de la ligne de mire.

Le dernier tir du mourant traversa l'épaule du premier et ouvrit profondément la joue gauche de la seconde. Et tous les deux s'effondrèrent, maculant le sol de leurs sangs.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Absolument pas rassuré, Skendar Waldenheim s'était précipité au siège de sa Flotte où sa générale l'avait reçu entre deux rendez-vous.

- Je sais, évidemment, qu'il est trop tôt pour ma réintégration. Je viens dans un tout autre but. Le combat pour lequel vous aviez envoyé l'_Arcadia_ a eu lieu, je ne l'ignore pas… Mais depuis trois jours, je n'ai plus aucune information de mon fils… Est-ce que vous… ? Générale Nhoor, savez-vous comment cela s'est terminé ? !

- Quoi, vous voudriez me faire croire que vous ne disposez pas d'une ligne privilégiée avec l'_Arcadia _?

- J'en ai une, bien sûr, mais elle demeure muette… Et si Kei, et surtout Clio ne me répondent pas, je redoute le pire ! Générale ?

- Je n'ai pas plus de renseignements que vous, capitaine Waldenheim. L'_Arcadia_ n'émet plus, plus rien d'intéressant, depuis la reddition du _Queen Eméraldas_ et la fuite précipitée de la _Janae_ dans la foulée. Même le _Karyu_ ne renvoie plus que des nouvelles sans grand intérêt… La seule chose tangible est qu'ils reviennent vers la Terre, lentement, en attente du chantier mobile qui doit tracter le _Queen _et procéder aux réparations des deux cuirassés.

Véhalle Nhoor fronça ses sourcils blancs.

- Quoi, même vous, capitaine, vous n'avez réellement pas d'informations ! ?

- Non, aucune… souffla-t-il.

- Je n'aime pas ça…

- Et moi donc ! En ce cas, nous nous tiendrons mutuellement au courant, conclut Skendar en se retirant après un impeccable salut.

Dans le couloir du bureau de la générale de son état-major, il soupira, adossé au mur, rongé par l'inquiétude, puis se ressaisissant, il repartit.

* * *

Un léger sourire parut détendre le visage fatigué de Kei alors que Clio finissait de lui préparer un thé chaud et réconfortant. Mais elle se rembrunit aussitôt.

- Toi, tu as encore eu un appel de Skendar Waldenheim, glissa cette dernière alors que la jeune seconde de l'_Arcadia_ demeurait silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans le liquide doré additionné de miel.

- Et j'ai à nouveau dû l'envoyer balader en argumentant que nous étions encore en état d'alerte et que nos communications se réduisaient au strict minimum, soupira alors la jeune femme. Ce qui n'est pas tellement faux au demeurant !

- Skendar mériterait d'avoir des réponses. Enfin, au moins une, releva la Jurassienne. En lui dissimulant tout, tu l'angoisses encore plus. Et depuis qu'il a réappris à s'inquiéter pour son fils, ses facteurs émotionnels sont décuplés !

- Je ne l'ignore pas, bien évidemment. Mais ce que je lui apprendrais ne ferais que l'inquiéter encore plus ! Comparativement parlant, Salmanille Khuskonde est plus stoïque et rigoureuse en respectant notre silence radio sans insister.

Kei se leva brusquement, marchant de long en large devant les baies vitrées du salon de son capitaine.

- Parce que la vérité ne va pas lui faire saigner le cœur et angoisser encore plus ? ! Si tu crois que ça m'amuse de lui taire la vérité ! ? Et que voudrais-tu que je lui dise : qu'après si peu de mois après avoir été sorti de l'enfer des mines de carcinium et du cortège de sévices, que son fils a été grièvement blessé, est resté toute la nuit sur la table d'opération, que notre Doc et le Machinar du _Karyu_ ont dû procéder à de la microchirurgie réparatrice sur son épaule ?

- C'est bien ce qui s'est passé, remarqua Clio en buvant quelques gorgées de saké, ce qui la fit clignoter.

- Ce ne sera qu'après la totale rééducation que les deux Docs Mécanoïdes sauront si le rétablissement d'Albator est complet. Et pour commencer, ce serait déjà rassurant s'il reprenait connaissance ! poursuivit rageusement la jeune femme blonde en combinaison azur.

- Et si j'ajoute à ce tableau que si Alhannis a paru s'amuser du massacre perpétré par son père, il a hurlé des heures durant après que le tir de Darguold Flumershand ait blessé son père et celle qui est désormais la capitaine du _Queen_ et porte une indélébile balafre, Skendar va en faire une attaque !

Clio vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de la seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Alhannis va mieux. Mais ce ne sera qu'en revoyant son père qu'il s'apaisera totalement.

- Je le sais aussi très bien… Ces vérités feront plus de mal qu'autre chose à Skendar Waldenheim. Je préfère qu'il croie que son fils se partage entre Alhannis et l'_Arcadia_… Bien qu'il ne soit pas tombé de la dernière pluie et qu'il se doute forcément que la situation est grave et qu'elle concerne Albator.

En soupirant, Kei se rassit, vidant son thé d'un trait.

- Que dois-je faire, Clio ?

- Rappelle-le et dis-lui ce qu'il en est ! décida la Jurassienne. Il est adulte, il est Militaire, il saura prendre sur lui. Et au moins, il saura pourquoi il doit s'en faire et non plus se ronger les sangs dans le vide !

- D'accord…

- Skendar est père, Kei. Il sent que son fils ne va pas bien du tout, il faut mettre, en partie, un terme à ces tourments et questions qui ne peuvent que tourner dans sa tête ! insista encore Clio. Quant au capitaine du _Karyu_, tu devrais l'enjoindre à faire son rapport !

- Je pense qu'il veut le rendre en même temps qu'Albator transmettra le sien, murmura Kei. C'était leur opération commune et doivent en rendre compte sur son final.

- Et pour la capitaine du _Queen _?

- Elle demeure notre prisonnière. Elle a quitté le centre hospitalier ce matin et est assignée dans un studio.

- Et… ?

- La générale Nhoor décidera de son sort. La suite ne nous concerne plus. Nous n'avons qu'à faire la « livraison ». Qui sait, Eméraldas va peut-être passer un marché avec elle ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, eut un nouveau profond soupir.

- Je vais aller à mon bureau et envoyer un message à Skendar. Je lui demanderai de demeurer discret jusqu'à ce que Zéro et Albator rendent leur rapport.

- Courage, Kei, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Et…

- Oui ?

- N'oublie pas de prévenir la capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor_.

- Elle ne va pas apprécier de savoir que son bébé a assisté et a été exposé à toute cette violence.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de tout lui dire !

- Je reviens te voir tout à l'heure, Clio.

- Avec plaisir.

Mais ce fut avec des pieds de plomb que la seconde de l'_Arcadia_ quitta les appartements de son capitaine.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Quittant sa console, Marina se dirigea vers le poste surélevé de son capitaine d'époux qui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers l'_Arcadia_ qui volait à bâbord du _Karyu_.

- Allons, inutile de piaffer ainsi, tu sais que Doc Surlis préviendra Machinar dès que l'état de son patient aura évolué, quel qu'en soit le sens, murmura-t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. A quoi penses-tu ?

- Albator a un enfant !

- Oui, c'était tout à fait de l'ordre du possible, il est jeune et en bonne santé, remarqua doucement la jeune femme aux macarons bleutés, en robe rose par-dessus ses collants immaculés. Évidemment, ce fut une sacrée surprise, en ces circonstances surtout !

- Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ est fou à lier d'avoir exposé ce bébé à ce massacre !

- Je ne crois pas que se faire tirer comme un lapin devant ses jeunes yeux faisait partie des intentions d'Albator, glissa-t-elle.

- Si tu avais entendu le cri du tout petit, soupira Warius en passant les mains sur son front. Dire qu'à quatre mois il ne devrait n'en être qu'à ses premiers gazouillis innocents… Sa nounou a eu beau l'emmener immédiatement, le traumatisme était fait.

- Ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quand. C'était inévitable. Et Alhannis est le fils d'un ancien Pirate, son univers ne sera jamais rose bonbon… Mais, bien sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dû assister à cela, ajouta-t-elle. Pourtant je pense que jusque là son père a tout fait pour le protéger, le préserver. Où voudrais-tu d'ailleurs que se trouve ce bébé ?

- Près de sa mère, par exemple, grinça l'officier de la République Indépendante.

- Peut-être est-ce pire ? avança Marina en s'asseyant sur un strapontin près de son époux.

- Et pour commencer, qui est sa mère ? !

- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de glousser.

- Je me demande qui peut bien trouver à son goût cet échalas borgne et balafré ! gronda-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Ne soit pas mauvaise langue, Warius. Cet Albator dégage un charme sauvage, terrible ! C'est un animal, un grand fauve, et on n'a qu'une envie, lui faire rentrer les griffes pour se blottir contre lui !

Le capitaine du _Karyu_ eut un grand sursaut.

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla-t-il. Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu, en chair et en os !

- Pas besoin, sourit coquinement sa femme. Le voir sur écran est déjà suffisant. Son visage est marqué, c'était un Pirate, ça en fait un mauvais garçon et les filles les adorent !

- Il te fait cet effet ? s'étonna sincèrement Warius en fixant son épouse avec des yeux ronds.

- Je suis une femme !

- Hé bien, toi, je te garde ici sous clés ! aboya-t-il précipitamment.

Marina lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Ne te fais donc pas plus mauvais que tu ne l'es en réalité. Vos premiers échanges verbaux furent houleux – rivalité de mâles dominants - mais tu as fini par l'apprécier, ce corsaire !

- J'avoue… Ils sait mener son cuirassé, il y fera sa nouvelle réputation – s'il reste en vie – jusqu'à sans nul doute éclipser son passé de Pirate avec le _Deathsaber_.

- Tu as bien étudié son dossier.

- C'était la moindre des choses si nous voulions collaborer en bonne entente. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette coopération, mais je devais me soumettre aux ordres. Albator a assuré face à la _Janae_ et au _Queen_, avant de revenir en catastrophe pour son fils… Et je serais très curieux de savoir qui est la mère et où elle est !

- Une Pirate ? Cela relève de la logique, le fait qu'une histoire ne puisse survivre en ces conditions et qu'un cuirassé corsaire soutenu par les flottes de défense est quand même plus sûr qu'un vaisseau Pirate !

- Ça me semble la seule conclusion logique, approuva Warius.

Il laissa un moment sa femme le câliner, leurs mains invisibles sous le bureau du poste de travail.

- Et, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, encore ? reprit Marina.

- Albator a surgi de nulle part, il y a presque six ans à présent. Mais qu'a-t-il été de lui, les vingt premières années ? ! Il n'y a rien… C'est impossible ! Tout le monde a un passé, même noir, surtout si il est noir et non avouable ! Ce type n'a pas pu surgir du néant ainsi !

Marina esquissa un sourire.

- Qui sait, si vous vous caressez enfin mutuellement dans le sens, il finirait par te faire des confidences ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression qu'il donne ! Il n'y a pas plus secret et renfermé que ce gars !

- Sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles il est encore en vie. Un Pirate ne reste pas vivant en balançant son CV sur le GalactoNet !

Warius eut alors un petit rire.

- Un qui doit la trouver mauvaise, c'est Skendar Waldenheim qui l'a traqué durant tant d'années, pour se faire narguer jusque dans la cour de son propre château !

- Mon petit soldat toujours propre sur lui, je vois ce qui te séduit chez ce brun ténébreux : son panache !

- Un indéniable sens de la mise en scène. Il suffit de voir comment il est fringué !

Une ombre soucieuse passa sur le visage du capitaine du _Karyu_.

- J'aimerais vraiment que Doc Surlis contacte Machinar. Cette inconscience prolongée m'inquiète.

- Machinar est demeuré sur l'_Arcadia_ en compagnie de son confrère Mécanoïde. Le capitaine du cuirassé corsaire ne peut être en de meilleures mains !

- Il n'empêche que je me tracasse ! Et il y a un dernier point que j'aimerais éclaircir : il m'a fait venir à deux reprises à son bord, mais il a réussi à soigneusement éviter tout contact physique, ça m'intrigue…

- Mon mari parfait est vraiment un curieux de première ! pouffa Marina en l'embrassant à en perdre le souffle, ce qui fit copieusement rire ceux présents sur la passerelle, Raï et Shizuo sifflant vigoureusement entre leurs doigts.

* * *

Les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent sans faire de bruit.

- Toshiro !

A pas lents et légers le petit ingénieur binoclard s'approcha de la Jurassienne qui s'était installée au chevet du blessé.

- Je venais aux nouvelles, murmura-t-il.

- Albator a encore bien besoin de dormir. Son organisme doit récupérer, du sang perdu, du traumatisme des os brisés. La prothèse que ce Doc Machinar a posée doit prendre pour lui rendre l'entier usage de son épaule et de son bras droit.

- Je peux rester un peu avec toi ?

- Bien sûr.

Toshiro fit glisser un tabouret à côté du fauteuil de Clio, s'installa, alors que le silence revenait dans la chambre, seulement troublé par l'infime vrombissement des moniteurs et le léger débit des compte-gouttes des perfusions.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

- Je me souviens de vous : vous protégiez le bébé, avec l'autre créature… Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis sûre que vous deux le pouviez parfaitement. Et, oui, votre capitaine aurait dû vous laisser faire, il n'aurait pas fini dans cet état.

- Il a imposé la présence d'Alhannis à bord. Masgoll et moi sommes prêts à donner notre vie pour lui, mais Albator n'entend pas que nous la sacrifions s'il est là, il estime de son devoir de veiller lui-même sur son fils.

Clio tira les plis de sa longue robe pour s'asseoir sur une banquette. Eméraldas se rassit à son tour, mains posées sur ses genoux.

- Si je ne m'étais pas laissé désarmer par mon père, ça aurait pu finir autrement.

- Des hypothèses dont nous ne saurons jamais rien, intervint un peu vivement Clio.

La Pirate rousse fronça les sourcils, ce qui tira la profonde cicatrice qui marquait désormais sa joue gauche sans cependant atténuer son insolente beauté.

- Pourquoi votre capitaine n'a-t-il pas saisi ses propres armes ? s'étonna-t-elle alors.

- Alhannis était à ses pieds, s'il avait pris ses armes, il l'aurait bousculé. Il a préféré bondir en avant pour tenter de vous sauver, il n'a pas été assez rapide…

- Personne n'a jamais pu battre mon père en duel. Je ne l'ai eu que par surprise.

Eméraldas serra les dents pour résister à l'envie de frotter sa balafre qui la démangeait, lui incendiant le visage.

- Comment avez-vous pu surgir si à propos malgré tout ? interrogea Clio.

- Mon père n'avait pas fait mystère de ses intentions.

Les prunelles bleues de la capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_ étincelèrent.

- On ne s'en prend pas aux enfants ! Mais vu la pente sur laquelle était mon père, cela ne l'arrêtait plus… Il l'aurait fait, sans aucune hésitation ! Je me devais de l'arrêter.

- Vous avez tué votre père, glissa doucement la Jurassienne.

- Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai vu votre capitaine à l'œuvre, il n'a fait qu'une bouchée des commandos Mécanoïdes de mon _Queen_. Son fils lui importait avant tout, et il a complètement relâché sa concentration. Fatale erreur, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû commettre. Ce bébé ne doit pas reste à bord, sinon il causera votre perte à tous !

- Nous sommes parfaitement aptes à nous organiser, siffla Clio qui sentait la moutarde lui montez au nez.

- Désolée, je me suis égarée et j'ai été irrespectueuse. Mais j'ai trouvé ce désastreux final cafouillis au possible, et votre capitaine a été à deux doigts de perdre la vie, en essayant de sauver la mienne… Comment va-t-il ?

- Il commence lentement à recouvrer des forces. Ses constantes vitales atteignent enfin un niveau minimal, il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir à lui selon les Docs Mécanoïdes. Nous n'allons pas tarder à nous arrimer à un chantier naval mobile de la flotte de défense troïdienne, qui était le plus proche de nous, pour réparer, avant de foncer vers la Terre afin de faire le point sur notre premier vol en tant que corsaires.

- J'en suis heureuse pour vous. Votre nouvelle vie vous emmènera sûrement très loin. Me concernant, elle ressemble furieusement à une voie sans issue.

Clio se leva et spontanément se pencha sur la jeune femme rousse, lui prenant les mains.

- Il fallait être courageuse pour s'opposer à votre père, en prenant dans le feu de l'action une si terrible décision ! Vous avez bien plus de cœur que votre père. Votre destin est entre vos mains. Il peut sûrement être encore long et beau, j'ai foi en votre avenir.

- C'est gentil à vous, mais je vais troquer cette cellule contre une geôle moins confortable. Contrairement à votre capitaine, je ne suis celle du _Queen_ que depuis une semaine, je n'ai guère de moyens de marchander une éventuelle liberté contre mes services… J'en parlais avec mon père il y a peu : je pourrais faire du _Queen_ un vaisseau cargo de transport, mais je doute que ce soit à l'ordre du jour !

- Je le crains aussi. Mais je ne suis pas qualifiée pour discuter de ce genre de choses avec vous, je ne suis qu'une passagère, à demeure soit, mais juste une passagère. Maintenant, ne m'en veuillez pas, mais j'ai une autre visite à rendre. A bientôt, capitaine Eméraldas Flumershand !

- Juste Eméraldas, pria la jeune femme rousse. Je trouve que ça se suffit à lui seul. Tout comme pour votre capitaine !

- Il fait des émules ? Ça lui plaira à son réveil, je peux vous l'assurer.

* * *

Kei ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Tu veux que je t'envoie en spacewolf sur le _Karyu _?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ?

- Warius est en train de se poser de saines et compréhensibles questions. Il lui faut des réponses pour qu'il continue à nous suivre… Albator ne peut pas les lui donner, je dois prendre les devants, et tant pis si ça ne lui plaît pas, à cette tête de bourrique !

- Et comment allez-vous faire ?

- Je vais être directe, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre en ménageant les susceptibilités. Kei ?

- Le spacewolf sera prêt sur sa catapulte d'ici quinze minutes.

- Merci.

Tablette à la main, Marina entra dans le bureau de son capitaine.

- La créature de Jura vient d'arriver.

- Ce ne sont pas les tâches qui me monopolisent depuis le début du voyage de retour. Je vais la recevoir.

* * *

Surlis et Machinar, les Docs Mécanoïdes de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Karyu_ posèrent un regard surpris sur un petit bonhomme

aux épaisses lunettes rondes, en pantalons kaki et t-shirt noir marqué de la tête de mort du bord.

- Et quelles sont vos intentions, Pr Oyama ?

- Professeur ?

- Oui, un maître en ingénierie ! Et que voulez-vous faire avec Alhannis ? Il dort, vous auriez dû le laisser dans son berceau, sous son dais de lumières et d'étoiles !

- Alhannis s'est calmé, mais il ne se sentira vraiment bien qu'au contact direct de son père, argumenta Toshiro en tenant dans ses bras le bébé. Je vais donc le glisser dans son lit, que leurs sommeils se rejoignent, et qu'ils s'apaisent mutuellement.

- Intéressant, murmura Machinar qui comparé à Surlis, qui avait tout de l'apparence humaine, demeurait plus proche du robot qu'autre chose.

- Albator est toujours dans un semi-coma, il ne pourra pas écraser son fils, mais je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir, Toshiro, ce que vous cherchez à prouver ?

- Rien que l'amour entre un père et son fils. Et même si son papa ne le serre pas contre lui, Alhannis sera contre lui, s'imprégnera à nouveau du contact de sa peau, de son odeur. Ils s'aideront mutuellement, et ce même s'ils dorment tous les deux ! Je ne sais pas si ça peut marcher, mais je sais que je dois le faire, pour eux. Vous allez m'en empêcher ?

- Non, on va vous aider, fit le Doc du _Karyu_ en prenant entre ses mains le bébé.

- Suivez-nous, pria Surlis en se dirigeant vers la chambre du centre hospitalier où reposait le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Surlis avait poussé un marchepied près du lit et Machinar avait rendu Alhannis à Toshiro qui s'était retrouvé à hauteur de son ami borgne et balafré toujours plongé dans son profond sommeil.

- Albator, c'est moi. Alhannis est là, il a besoin de toi, de simplement ton contact, de ton amour. Vous allez vous rassurer l'un et l'autre, j'en suis sûr !

Surlis écartant les draps, Toshiro plaça délicatement le bébé endormi contre le flanc de son père.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

D'être seul en face à face avec Clio qui venait de se présenter, au plus près, rendait Warius particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- Vous êtes étrange… Je ne veux pas me montrer malpoli, c'est juste que… Vous êtes une télépathe, ça expliquerait bien des sensations.

- Il s'agit en effet d'une de mes caractéristiques. Depuis l'_Arcadia_, j'ai perçu vos émotions. Alors que pour lui ce n'était au départ qu'un petit jeu, Albator a infiltré certaines de vos certitudes pour les remettre en question.

Le capitaine du _Karyu_ aurait voulu rétorquer qu'elle se mêlait de choses qui ne la regardaient pas, mais il était presque impossible de résister au magnétisme de prunelles d'or !

- Je m'étais préparé, s'entendit-il répondre. Je m'étais blindé, sachant tout du Pirate. Mais comme souvent, la réalité n'a rien à voir avec les connaissances théoriques. Votre capitaine est… déroutant ! Un coup il fait montre d'emblée d'un caractère de cochon envers moi, un coup il manque laisser la vie en s'interposant entre un tir mortel et la seconde de nos cibles !

- Oui, c'est tout lui, en effet.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas un café ou un soda ? insista Warius comme pour tenter de détourner le sujet de la conversation.

- Sans façon. Mais si vous avez un vin millésimé, je ne dis pas non !

- Pardon ? C'est un cuirassé Militaire ici, pas un caberdouche ! Mais j'ai plus d'une bonne bouteille, en effet, vieilles et traîtres…

- Tout ce dont je raffole !

Et la bouteille amenée, Clio en vida la moitié en quelques gorgées, ce qui la fit briller l'espace d'un instant.

- Rassurez-vous, capitaine Zéro, cette lueur-là n'est pas dangereuse. Et pour en revenir au sujet de ma visite, je souhaiterais que vous ne houspilliez mon capitaine pour la durée du retour.

- Je ne pense pas lui avoir pris la tête en premier ! grommela Warius. Il ne s'est pas gêné pour se payer la mienne à plus d'une reprise… Mais bon, au vu des circonstances actuelles, il n'aura pas besoin que je prenne ma revanche – ce n'est pas mon genre, et certainement pas au vu de son état !

Warius eut un borborygme entre le rire et le grognement.

- Vous ne vous pas déplacée « juste pour ça » ?

- Quand je parlais de vos émotions mal canalisées, je ne pense pas qu'elles concernaient le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Vous avez fait le tour de son dossier de Pirate, c'est tout le reste qui vous tourmente à présent… Albator, un Pirate sorti de nulle part !

- Et tout le monde a un passé pour qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui nous soyons ainsi, lui et moi avons eu un échange à ce sujet. Je lui avais presque promis d'extraire ses squelettes du placard… Je n'ai rien trouvé et lui n'a pas lâché un mot !

- En effet, vous ne tirerez absolument rien de lui.

- Je peux être très…

- Le seul qui aurait pu répondre à, toutes, vos questions était Lothar Grudge. C'est lui qui a fait d'un prisonnier amnésique le Pirate à sa botte qui a mis en pratique tous les cruels enseignements assimilés, lâcha alors la Jurassienne. Et Albator n'a jamais retrouvé la mémoire depuis, ou si peu que ça en est insignifiant, mentit-elle dans la foulée.

- Voilà qui explique bien des choses… Excusez-moi, Clio, pria l'officier de la République Indépendante en prenant un appel. Marina ?

- Je viens d'avoir un message de Doc Machinar. Albator s'est réveillé.

* * *

Alhannis, calé au creux du bras valide de son père, s'occupait consciencieusement de compter et de recompter ses doigts de pieds tout en les suçant à qui mieux mieux.

- C'est normal ? fit Toshiro, perplexe.

- Il paraît que oui. C'est ce que j'ai lu dans plusieurs encyclopédies sur le GalactoNet. Ce que c'est compliqué, un bébé !

- Oui, ça ne résume pas à donner des biberons et à lui faire des risettes, glissa Kei. C'est très complexe, délicat à veiller au quotidien et il faut apprendre à décoder tous les signes qu'il envoie, même ceux qui ne sont pas visibles !

- Tu t'y connais ? questionna soudain Toshiro.

- Avec sept petits frères et sœurs, j'ai eu de quoi m'occuper, les bébés ont peu de secrets pour moi, rougit la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? ! s'étrangla son capitaine.

- Tu ne m'as rien demandé, j'ai juste tenté de me rendre utile quand c'était nécessaire. Et Cyvelle pourvoyait à tout, de jour comme de nuit. Si tu veux, capitaine, je le ramène à son berceau pour la sieste.

- Je crois qu'il ne sera pas le seul à en faire une, bâilla le blessé.

Il redressa et soutint le dos du bébé qui émit un grognement de protestation, refermant ses doigts minuscules sur le bracelet de sa montre.

- Laisse-le dormir avec toi, glissa Toshiro.

- Mais je vais l'écraser ! protesta Albator.

- Bien sûr que non ! Allez, faites de beaux rêves, tous les deux.

Albator roula légèrement sur son côté gauche, ramenant Alhannis contre son ventre. Le bébé s'y blottit, yeux déjà clos, pouce en bouche.

Toshiro et Kei se retirèrent sur la pointe des pieds, le père et le fils ayant déjà sombré dans le sommeil.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Après une journée à s'être occupée de l'_Arcadia_, Kei était venue retrouver Clio et Toshiro dans l'appartement de son capitaine pour un dîner à trois, en amis.

- Toshiro m'a rapporté tes propos d'hier après-midi, fit la Jurassienne en reposant la coupelle qui contenait son alcool. Pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression que tu trouvais qu'Albator ne s'occupait au mieux de son fils ?

- Si tu as conclu cela, c'est que je me suis bien maladroitement exprimée. Albator fait tout ce qu'il peut pour gérer une situation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, mais un bébé est la dernière chose qu'un Pirate, ou même un corsaire, aurait songé voir débouler dans sa vie.

- Albator n'a pas hésité, et il a voulu ensuite garder le nouveau-né auprès de lui, remarqua Toshiro en se gavant de boules de riz diversement farcies.

- Une réaction viscérale, animale, d'un mâle pour son petit. Leur relation est devenue quasi fusionnelle, et ce que j'ai vu hier le prouve. Ils s'apaisent chacun au contact de l'autre. Et si jeune soit-il, Alhannis a complètement assimilé le lien avec son père qu'il ne connaissait même pas avant sa venue au monde ! C'est très important, c'est très touchant, mais une relation parent-enfant est encore bien plus complexe. Albator n'a fait qu'en effleurer la surface jusqu'ici. Et plus notre situation va se compliquer, moins il aura de temps pour Alhannis qui va pousser comme un champignon et toujours réclamer plus !

- C'est dans l'ordre de la nature, plus ou moins vite, plus ou moins lentement, selon les espèces, glissa Clio. Albator apprendra. Et d'ici quelques semaines, ou mois, il aura à rétablir des liens avec Salmanille Khurskonde. Qui sait, ils finiront peut-être par former une famille.

Kei fit la grimace.

- Un ex-Pirate et une Militaire ? C'est comme si tu mêlais un policier de terrain et une avocate judiciaire ! Ce n'est vraiment pas comme s'ils avaient noué une véritable histoire d'amour, voulu un bébé, et que la vie les avait séparés, reprit-elle. Tout les séparait et ils se sont jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une folle nuit… Ajoute à ce tableau gris, Clio, que la véritable identité d'Albator, et donc du père d'Alhannis, demeurent un secret, et tu réaliseras à ton tour que tout cela part plutôt dans une mauvaise direction.

- Nous verrons, préféra conclure Toshiro en apportant le gâteau au chocolat et un flacon de liqueur très sucrée pour la Jurassienne.

* * *

Une dernière fois, Machinar avait assisté le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ durant l'examen de leur patient.

- Comme je le pensais, tu n'as plus besoin de mes compétences, Surlis, surtout depuis que tu as téléchargé mes programmes de microchirurgie. Je peux dès lors retourner à mon bord, bien que mes assistants n'aient que quelques ongles retournés, muscles froissés ou rhumes à se mettre sous la dent !

- J'ai apprécié ton aide.

- Je peux mettre les bouts ? insista ledit (im)patient qui n'avait retenu de l'échange que ce qui l'intéressait !

Surlis ne put retenir un sourire.

- Comme si tu étais en état d'aller bien loin, capitaine ! Tu vas avoir besoin un bon moment encore de la pompe à analgésique portative. Mais, en effet, tu peux retrouver ton appartement et le berceau d'Alhannis va être ramené à sa chambre.

- Où en sommes-nous ?

- Sur ce point Kei ou Kréon te renseigneraient mieux. Vu les échos entendus, je peux juste te dire que nous allons nous arrimer au chantier mobile durant la prochaine nuit. Le capitaine du _Karyu_ et toi rejoindrez la Terre en navette intergalactique.

- Tu feras partie des bagages ? ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter Albator.

- Bien sûr, avec Cyvelle et Alhannis. Je profiterai de la halte à Heiligenstadt pour faire mettre à jour mes fichiers de pédiatrie.

- Je peux entrer ? fit Toshiro en passant la tête par la porte.

- Oui, nous avons fini.

Le petit ingénieur prit la nacelle où vagissait Alhannis, dans un demi-sommeil

- Tu veux me servir d'escorte ? gloussa le grand corsaire balafré.

- J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus pour toi, Albator, avoua Toshiro. Mais je ne peux que m'occuper de ton cuirassé.

- C'est primordial, vital, protesta alors le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du petit ingénieur. Tu as un rôle bien plus important à ce bord que moi ! Je devrais te le dire plus souvent, désormais.

- Que ce soit rare n'en est que plus précieux, sourit alors Toshiro en saisissant solidement la nacelle du bébé pour l'emporter.

Albator le suivant, songeant qu'il aurait bien fait se déverser en une fois le contenu de la pompe à analgésique mais il semblait bien qu'il devrait accepter pour un bon moment encore la douleur permanente de son épaule bloquée provisoirement et de son bras en écharpe.

* * *

Devant déjà débarquer au chantier naval mobile, Eméraldas s'était tenue sur le pont d'envol de _l'Arcadia où_ se tenait la navette pénitentiaire, six gardes promus à sa surveillance.

Selon toute évidence, aucun des deux capitaines qui pouvaient se targuer de sa capture n'avaient l'intention d'assister à son départ, mais cela ne lui faisait absolument ni chaud ni froid ! En revanche, apercevoir le cercueil de son père lui rappela son geste et elle en conçut des remords tout en sachant avoir agi au moins mal possible et sauvé bien des innocents.

- Capitaine Flumershand…

- Eméraldas, juste Eméraldas.

- Capitaine Eméraldas, si vous repartez dans la mer d'étoiles si chère à mon capitaine, je serai heureux de pouvoir améliorer votre dirigeable !

- Vous le pourriez ?

- Je peux tout !

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres pleines et rouges d'Eméraldas.

- Dommage que cela ne se réalise jamais… Mais j'apprécie l'offre et j'aurais aimé connaître quelqu'un affirmant avoir de tels talents !

- Un cadeau, proposa soudain une voix derrière Toshiro et Eméraldas.

Rose d'émotion, Fulker Orhon, l'ancien homme de peine aux mines de carcinium, tendit un petit paquet à la jeune femme qui en défit rapidement l'emballage.

- Un bijou ! Vous savez parler aux femmes, vous !

Avec presque une espièglerie de gamine, elle épingla la grosse broche torsadée, comme piquée d'une flèche par le travers, à sa combinaison noire.

- Le rouge vous va mieux, glissa encore Toshiro qui devinait aisément que sa proposition ne faisait guère le poids face à la parure et se retirait, le dos légèrement voûté.

Après que les portes du pont d'envol se soient refermées, que la dépressurisation ait été faite, la navette pénitentiaire s'envola.

A quelques heures de distance, une navette intergalactique ferait de même, elle aussi en direction de la Terre.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Venu ventre à terre au siège de sa Flotte, Skendar avait néanmoins dû devoir patienter dans un salon, que sa générale en ait fini avec les deux capitaines venus lui faire rapport de vive-voix.

Il avait longuement patienté avant de voir un visage connu et une silhouette désormais familière entrer dans la pièce mais il retint aussitôt son élan car un inconnu, lui – en longue veste gris foncé et jaune avec casquette sur la tête et ganté de blanc – le suivait de près.

- Je suis venu aux nouvelles… se contenta-t-il alors de dire de façon neutre.

- Capitaine Waldenheim, je vous présente le capitaine Warius Zéro, jeta de fait rapidement Albator, une lueur d'avertissement dans son unique prunelle marron. Lui et moi faisons un voyage éclair… Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence.

- Je suis venu vous offrir l'hospitalité, expliqua Skendar en se raccrochant à une partie de la vérité, attendant de comprendre les tenants et aboutissements des actions de son imprévisible fils !

Warius fronça les sourcils, ayant un involontaire regard vers le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- A la rigueur, me concernant, je pourrais essayer de comprendre, capitaine Waldenheim, bien que la générale ait mis un logement à ma disposition pour les trois jours de mon séjour… Mais, le capitaine Albator n'est-il pas l'ennemi que vous avez patiemment et rageusement traqué ?

- Je ne suis plus un Pirate, releva l'incriminé. Celui qui me pourchassait doit me considérer comme un allié, désormais ! Et, Warius, je crois que la générale Véhale Nhoor appréciera que vous et moi soyons au même endroit, au cas où.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que personne ne vous avait délégué un quelconque droit à diriger ? ! grinça Warius.

- Oui, plusieurs fois ! Quant à moi, je ne refuse jamais une invitation à squatter !

- Je ne comprends quand même rien ! maugréa Warius qui se tourna vers Skendar. Capitaine, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je me souviens… Croyez-moi, il vaudrait mieux que je demeure loin.

- Et vous résisteriez à la tentation de me garder à l'œil, capitaine Zéro ? persifla Albator qui avait parfaitement conscience de jouer avec un feu incandescent qui risquait de le consumer en retour !

- C'est très tentant, j'avoue… Mais mes souvenirs avec les Waldenheim me sont terriblement désagréables. Je préfèrerais éviter…

- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, décréta le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Vous venez vous colleter à votre passé, ou vous vous la coulez douce au lieu choisi par la générale Nhoor. Laissez-moi deviner : vous allez nous suivre ?

- Les guets-apens prévisibles me gonflent, mais les mystères et les défis me dopent bien plus encore !

Warius haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Je suis adulte à présent. Aucun Waldenheim ne m'impressionnera plus jamais.

- On verra, glissa Albator.

* * *

La limousine blanche conduite par Honk s'arrêta dans la cour intérieure et devant l'entrée monumentale du château des Waldenheim qui dominait depuis sa colline le village d'Heiligenstadt.

Plus raide que jamais, le capitaine du _Karyu_ de la République Indépendante en était descendu, la mine figée et grave comme s'il allait à l'échafaud – ayant parfaitement compris qu'on le menait dans un véritable complot mais coupé de son vaisseau ne pouvant que faire au moins mal pour fonctionner !

N'en menant guère plus large, mais le dissimulant autant que possible, Albator était sorti du long véhicule, demeurant lui aussi immobile devant les marches.

Skendar avait suivi les deux jeunes gens, bien que ce fut à lui que le chauffeur de maître avait ouvert la portière en premier.

- Albator ? murmura-t-il en venant à la hauteur de son fils. Pourquoi ? Je sais que ce souvenir fait partir des rares qui te sont revenus… Un des pires – bien que je ne sache rien des cinq années de violences et de sang dont Lothar Grudge avait fait ton univers, toute ta vie, sans espoir de meilleur… Mais, si tu dis à ce Zéro…

- J'ai tout fait pour éviter cet instant. A son corps défendant, Warius Zéro a reconnu que mes tortures d'adolescent l'avaient profondément marqué, blessé, traumatisé… Il faut que j'y mette fin, si tant est que cela soit possible, si tant est que cela va finir par me faire démolir la tronche !

- Albator, tu es blessé ! protesta encore Skendar en s'assurant que l'attelle maintenait bien l'épaule et le bras droit de son fils contre son torse. Tu ne pourras pas lui opposer de résistance !

- Je ne le compte pas. J'ai mérité tout ce qu'il m'infligera… J'ai été tellement odieux à cette époque… Je ne me reconnais pas, ou plutôt je ne vois pas là l'enfant à qui tu avais inculqué les règles d'honneur ou même simplement de cœur envers des tiers… Mais je sais désormais d'où Lothar Grudge a fait rejaillir mes pires travers pour me transformer en son arme destructrice ! Cela a toujours été en moi, je l'exprimais depuis si longtemps à l'état latent, il n'a eu qu'à presser le bouton de mon amnésie, si je puis dire…

- Albator, tu ne peux plus reculer. Et le capitaine Zéro attend notre bon plaisir…

Repoussant de sa main valide le pan de sa cape de suie doublée de sang qui battait assez violemment sous la forte brise du matin, Albator s'avança vers Warius qui effectivement patientait au pied des marches.

- Vous résistiez, capitaine Zéro, mais vous voilà au fief des Waldenheim. Et vous avez, au moins, un relatif bon souvenir du maître de céans.

- Skendar Waldenheim était venu s'excuser, auprès du jeune ado que j'étais, des agissements de son fils. Il a fait montre de tant d'honneur, lui… Le pauvre…

- Comment cela ? Vous le plaignez alors qu'il n'a fait que palier à l'inconduite de son fils.

- Je n'ignore pas que Skendar Waldenheim a perdu cet unique enfant, contre les Pirates, avant d'affronter plus tard une immonde essence : vous ! Mais, quoi qu'il se soit jamais passé entre son fils et moi, Skendar Waldenheim pleure depuis son Ilian…

Warius parut se prendre la tête entre les mains.

- Je le plains, je ressens un écho à mon propre misérable passé et à la perte des miens, sauf que ces Waldenheim baignaient dans le fric depuis toutes les générations… Au vu des rapports Militaires, je ne peux que me joindre au deuil de Skendar Waldenheim, pour son enfant…

- Est-ce que je soupçonne un « mais » ?

- Non…

Albator eut un sourire sarcastique.

- En ce cas, je le fais pour vous : mais, cet Ilian Waldenheim a ajouté des pierres de souffrances à votre jeune destinée. Je sais très bien que vous n'avez absolument rien oublié !

- Oui, mais tout ce que vous me dites là est compliqué, entremêlé, et sans sens… Sans compter que ça ne vous regarde pas ! Quel besoin de ranimer ce triste passé ?

Warius leva les yeux sur les bâtiments et les tours du château d'Heiligenstadt.

- C'est beau, c'est reposant… Je… Je crois que je pourrais apprécier de me reposer ici… murmura-t-il comme pour changer de sujet, véritablement mal à l'aise.

Albator saisit soudain le capitaine du _Karyu _par son épaule gauche et se lança.

- Je suis ici, chez moi, je vous dois la vérité, capitaine Zéro… Vous avez trop souffert… Nous avons à évoquer ces pénibles moments, croyez-moi !

- Je sais que vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre passé. Je ne peux vous faire dès lors le moindre reproche !

- Vous êtes décidément bien trop gentil pour votre fonction et vos responsabilités, soupira Albator. Enfin, là, je sais que vous allez faire éclater votre rage, qui n'en est que légitime. Je l'ai même provoquée, à ce stade. Je l'ai voulue, je ne pouvais plus retenir ce pauvre et terrible secret… C'est moi, Warius.

- Vous, qui ?

- Je suis Albator, la créature fabriquée par Lothar Grudge, le Pirate. Je suis Albator, le corsaire que j'ai choisi d'être, au moins pire. Mais, avant lui, j'étais Ilian Waldenheim, la saloperie de môme qui a fait de votre déjà rude survie un enfer !


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

- Un karény pour tes pensées, fit Skendar en déposant un verre de thé brûlant devant son fils.

- Devine ?

- Tu t'attendais à ce que ce Zéro te flanque son poing en pleine face, pas à ce qu'il décampe ventre à terre.

- Bien vu, l'aveugle !

- Décidément, tu ne te comporteras jamais plus en fils respectueux, toi ! gloussa Skendar.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant non plus. Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts, les flots de sang que j'ai versé au nom de Lothar… Et tout comme ça finissait par me démanger d'avouer la vérité, je ne peux que me retrouver un jour devant mes victimes, ou plus vraisemblablement leurs proches !

- Tous te connaissaient comme le capitaine Pirate du _Deathsaber_, ils ne savent rien du capitaine corsaire de l'_Arcadia_. Ça pourrait t'aider…

- Je ne veux pas me jeter sur leurs piques vengeresses, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher non plus, siffla Albator. Et je ne comprends dès lors pas pourquoi Warius est parti !

- Comme si notre compagnie pouvait lui être agréable, fit Skendar dans un grincement. Et en sus, il a réalisé que des semaines durant tu savais la vérité et que tu as joué avec ses pieds à plus d'un titre ! Car tu as de suite su qui il était ?

- Fichu coup du sort, ce souvenir m'était revenu sous forme de cauchemar juste avant que nous effectuions notre jonction ! maugréa Albator. Et donc tu imagines bien ce que je pensais et ce que je ressentais à chaque fois que je devais m'adresser à lui, le voir…

- Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de le titiller, et le mot est faible !

Albator eut un ricanement.

- Les gens trop parfaits, ça m'a toujours agacé !

- Warius est le Militaire que tu aurais dû devenir… Oui, c'est bien cela qui t'a exaspéré ! Warius est ton reflet, tout comme je suis quelque part celui de son propre avenir !

- Comme si lui pourrait enfreindre les règles pour aider un Pirate !

- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Skendar, un peu brutalement. Albator, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ce Zéro est capable de faire ! Comme si j'avais seulement songé que j'aurais bravé ma Flotte elle-même pour protéger et cacher celui-là même que j'étais chargé d'appréhender de préférence mort que vif ! ? Moi, je suis persuadé que Warius Zéro ne fera jamais que ce qui est juste, dans la légalité comme dans l'illégalité si cela venait à se présenter et qu'il veuille suivre son code d'honneur ! Oui, Albator, c'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement bien – j'en veux pour simple preuve qu'il a su collaborer avec un corsaire tout frais émoulu, et qu'il y a une heure de cela il n'a pas infligé des blessures supplémentaires à un convalescent !

- Il a été trop surpris par mon aveu… marmonna le jeune homme.

s'emporta presque son père.

Albator quitta son fauteuil et s'approcha des portes-fenêtres du salon, observant distraitement les grosses gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient bruyamment au sol.

- Enfin, tout cela n'est qu'une tempête dans un verre d'eau. Dans deux jours et demi, nous repartons chacun de notre côté ! reprit-il.

- Et il peut se passer tant de choses en une soixantaine d'heures…

- Moi, de mauvaise foi. Mais toi, oiseau de mauvais augure !

- Là, j'accepte la pique, concéda Skendar.

Il eut un rire spontané.

- C'est ainsi que nous avons toujours fonctionné, Albator. De cela aussi, tu te souviendras un jour !

Le téléphone du jeune homme émit alors une trilogie de bips, qu'il répéta.

- Un message pour toi, Albator, insista son père en lui tendant l'appareil pour lui montrer le petit écran.

- Que dit-il ? interrogea distraitement le grand corsaire balafré.

- Ça vient du siège de la Flotte, il t'est destiné !

- Que dit-il ? insista le grand corsaire balafré sans bouger de sa place.

- La générale Nhoor souhaite que tu retournes la voir demain à la première heure, pour un complément d'informations concernant la capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_.

- Je lui notifierai ma réponse tout à l'heure… Je serai curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait vouloir savoir de plus ! J'ai été complet au possible, vu que pour le voyage de retour j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à dormir !

- Tu vas finir ta convalescence au château ? préféra alors questionner Skendar.

- Certainement pas !

- …

- Je n'arrête pas de soigner mes plaies et bosses chez toi.

- C'est aussi ta maison, fit doucement Skendar.

- Je repars sans attendre, l'appel de la mer d'étoiles et bien plus fort !

Un majordome s'approcha.

- Messieurs, le capitaine Warius Zéro est de retour. Il demande à voir Monsieur Ilian.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

- Je m'appelle désormais Albator ! rugit l'intéressé qui aurait aimé dévaler le grand escalier à impérial, mais qui en réalité fonctionnait presque au ralenti, son épaule le lançant davantage à mesure que le stress le gagnait.

- Mais ce ne fut pas innocemment que vous m'avez révélé votre véritable identité, rétorqua le capitaine du _Karyu_, bien campé sur ses jambes, poings serrés.

- Il me devenait très difficile de garder ce secret à partir du moment où nous revenions ici, protesta Albator en se plantant devant le visiteur.

- Non, vous avez sciemment préparé cette révélation, vous avez soigneusement orchestré la manière de faire ! gronda l'officier de la République Indépendante. Oh oui, comment penser qu'Ilian Waldenheim aurait pu rentrer dans le moule Militaire, sa sale petite nature ne pouvait que le prédestiner à une voie de Pirate ! Vous n'avez pas changé, vous êtes machiavélique !

- Ce n'est pas faux. Ca me définit même assez bien ! J'aime ça ! laissa froidement tomber Albator tout en affichant sur le visage un léger sourire de défi.

Et ce fut sans surprise qu'il se prit en pleine joue le poing du visiteur.

* * *

Skendar avait attendu un moment dans le salon, buvant une autre tasse de thé, avant de se lever pour le quitter et se diriger vers le grand hall d'entrée.

Il se tint en haut des marches de la dernière volée d'escalier, une main sur la massive rampe de bois et d'or.

Comme il s'y attendait, Le capitaine du _Karyu_ écumait littéralement de rage, poings encore serrés, légèrement haletant, les traits crispés par les émotions qui l'agitaient. Quant à sa victime, elle était à genoux au bas de l'escalier, essuyant de sa main valide le sang qui ruisselait de son nez et de sa bouche, le visage marqué de rouge là où il avait été martelé.

Albator se redressa lentement, dos appuyé à la rampe.

- Alors, soulagé ?

- A peine, mais je ne suis pas du genre – en dépit des apparences – à frapper un ennemi à terre. Comment avez-vous pu faire ça, Albator ? Je commençais à vous apprécier, à vous faire confiance… Mais, ce que vous êtes en réalité… Je vous avais confié, sans savoir, combien ce passé douloureux m'avait marqué, et j'ai passé dix ans à l'oublier.

- Et à moi, on a tout fait pour que je ne me rappelle pas du mien ! jeta rageusement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, également de la souffrance dans la voix, et plus psychologique que réellement physique.

La phase de fureur pure passée, Warius continuait de se calmer, et il devenait plus réceptif aux propos de son alter ego de capitaine de cuirassé.

- Oui, fit enfin l'officier de la République Indépendante, bien qu'opposées, nos histoires se rejoignent, quelque part. Nos univers d'enfance ne peuvent se comparer mais bien nos épreuves… J'ai perdu tous les miens.

- Et mon père a cru des années durant avoir perdu son seul enfant.

- Où est le bar ? jeta Warius. J'ai grand besoin d'un verre !

* * *

Warius ayant pu faire les liens entre les archives de la Flotte terrestre sur Ilian Waldenheim, le protégé du roi des Pirates et le corsaire de la même Flotte, cela avait été à lui de faire quelques confidences.

- Je crois que vous comprendrez aisément tous les deux, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment comparable. Mais mes parents étaient les derniers de notre petite lignée. Ils devaient espérer sa renaissance avec les douze membres de ma fratrie après qu'ils se soient installés sur Torka, une toute petite planète de la République. Mais des femmes-papillon, les Carsinoés, ont attaqué, réduit la flore à l'état de désert, et tout s'est éteint… Quand des secours sont venus à la rescousse de la colonie, il y avait peu de survivants. Et de ma famille, il n'y avait plus que moi. J'ai été ramené sur Minéa, ma planète d'origine à ce qu'on m'a dit je n'ai jamais pu le vérifier mais plutôt qu'un orphelinat j'ai préféré filer. J'ai passé une année dans la rue, avant de finir en maison de redressement sous prétexte de m'éduquer. Au départ, ce ne fut pas vraiment le meilleur de mes sorts, j'y ai été affublé du nom de « Zéro » qui est devenu le mien car j'étais si insignifiant pour la bonne société, et même plutôt rien du tout ! Mais ce centre de redressement, malgré tout, ce ne fut pas si mal puisque comme je me suis montré bon élève j'ai obtenu… une Bourse, et une place dans la meilleure Académie Militaire qui soit, sur Terre !

- Mauvaise pioche ! commenta Albator en passant outre les recommandations de deux Docs Mécanoïdes et en vidant de petits verres d'une liqueur verte coup sur coup !

- C'est peu de le dire… Ça fait partie de mon passé, du vôtre aussi même si je suis le seul à m'en souvenir. C'est revenu trop brutalement, de façon trop inattendue, je ne peux pas le gérer. Je retourne au logement que m'a assigné la générale Nhoor. Je repartirai au moment convenu, mais je ne veux plus vous revoir, Albator !

Ce dernier soupira, pâle, épuisé, mais tentant toujours de faire bonne figure, en pure perte.

- Je n'ai pas avoué que pour vous provoquer, capitaine Zéro, ou vous traumatiser en ramenant de douloureux souvenirs, se livra-t-il. J'ai à assumer ce passé, j'ai à en payer le prix. Vous êtes le premier d'une longue liste, je le crains, au vu de mes exactions sanguinaires… Je veux en reconnaître celles qui se présenteront à moi, au gré des facéties du destin… Je suis à vous, Warius Zéro !

- Très bien, je n'en espérais pas tant !

Warius vida son verre de rose liqueur de fleurs, se leva, provoquant un irrépréhensible réflexe à redresser à leur tour, sur la défensive, des deux maîtres de maison, mais il ouvrit ses mains gantées vides d'arme ou d'intention immédiate de nouveau pugilat à sens unique.

- Nous nous retrouverons, capitaine Albator, prévint-il.

- Je l'espère bien. L'espace n'est pas assez grand pour nous deux. Et nous avions fait une équipe assez efficace contre ceux du _Queen Eméraldas_.

- Non, pas pour ça, gronda Warius, l'air mauvais, je veux une véritable mise au point entre nous !

- « point » avec un G ?

- Non, à nouveau. Je songeais plutôt à un duel dans les règles de l'art. Vous avec ce que vous appelez un gravity saber et moi avec mon propre saber.

- Si ce n'est que ça, on peut s'y coller de suite, gronda le plus jeune maître de céans. Je peux parfaitement manier mon gravity saber de la main gauche ! Je suis parfaitement ambidextre, en tout !

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais, physiquement parlant, vous ne pourriez pas tenir la longueur de l'affrontement et sa puissance. J'attendrai que vous soyez rétabli et, là, je vous retrouverai !

- J'espérais bien un duel à la loyale pour régler nos passés, mais pas en étant dans cet état, reconnut le grand brun borgne et balafré en se rasseyant, avec une involontaire grimace de douleur, la pompe à analgésique vide des doses quotidiennes depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Honk passa un instant les portes du salon.

- Tout comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure, en ramenant le capitaine Zéro à son logement, puis ici, je le reconduits à cet hôtel ! Ensuite… ?

- Votre service est fini, reposez-vous ! firent d'une voix Albator et Skendar.

- Oui, mes maîtres.

* * *

Depuis une fenêtre, après avoir assisté au second départ de la journée du capitaine du _Karyu_, Skendar revint auprès de son fils.

- Ca va, toi ?

- Un peu, je pense… J'ai crevé l'abcès. A présent, il faut voir si l'infection se propage ou si la bonne santé mentale le réduit à quelque chose de sain que Zéro et moi pouvons gérer.

- Tu parles de plus en plus bizarrement, toi !

- Je me comprends ! Je retourne à mon appartement !

- Mais, on va servir le dîner…

- Je n'ai pas faim, même pas la force de me servir de mes couverts. Je vais demander à Cyvelle de prendre soin de mes ecchymoses, ensuite j'irai donner son biberon à Alhannis puis j'irai me coucher…

- Ca va, toi ? insista Skendar.

- Warius a cogné vraiment très fort. Il a évité mon épaule droite, mais ça a fait très très mal ! J'ai encore vraiment besoin de dormir… Et, non, je ne resterai pas plus que les jours prévus, je repars au plus vite vers la mer d'étoiles !

Et la prunelle marron d'Albator se mit alors à scintiller au possible à cette perspective !


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

- Bienvenue à bord, capitaine, sourit Kei quand il descendit de la navette intergalactique.

Elle ouvrit ensuite des yeux ronds à la vue des ecchymoses qui marquaient le visage d'Albator, ressortant plus encore sur son teint pâle.

- Tu t'es battu avec qui ? Qui a pu te frapper alors que tu étais dans la quasi incapacité de te défendre ! ? Ce ne peut qu'être quelqu'un d'extrêmement lâche !

- C'est Zéro.

- Quoi ? !

- Il y avait un contentieux entre nous, dans mon autre vie.

- Et c'est réglé, maintenant ?

- Non.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il va encore s'en prendre à toi ? s'épouvanta la jeune femme.

- Le lieu et l'heure seront choisis. Chacun de nous aura des chances égales.

La jeune femme eut un petit reniflement méprisant dirigé vers celui qui avait agressé son capitaine.

- Mouais, je demande à voir !

- Ce sera strictement entre lui et moi, grinça le corsaire borgne et balafré, le bras droit toujours immobilisé.

Oubliant un moment Kei, Albator suivit du regard Cyvelle qui poussait le landau d'Alhannis, le sac avec tout le matériel à langer entre autres, à l'épaule.

- Fais de beaux rêves, mon cœur, les étoiles de la mer infinie seront ton plafonnier lumineux pour veiller sur toi.

Il sourit alors que Masgoll était venu à petites foulées silencieuses pour venir humer l'odeur du bébé et escorter ensuite le landau et la nounou.

- Quel cap ? s'enquit la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Toshiro a déjà rentré les coordonnées. Nous allons sur Heavy Melder, à Gun Frontier, Maetel y est déjà, Eméraldas nous y rejoindra, et Erkhatellwanshir nous y attend impatiemment !

Il fronça le sourcil, légèrement perplexe.

- Et en cours de route, il se pourrait bien que nous croisions la route de l'_Ephaïstor_ de Salmanille…

* * *

La _Janae_ de Léllanya Urghon avait rejoint la Cité Pirate au cœur des Nuages de Klomel et la jeune femme avait pris les choses en mains et convoqué les principaux capitaines présents.

- Lothar Grudge a grandement sous-estimé les ressources et le nouveau cuirassé d'Albator. Il faut monter une nouvelle expédition punitive, et réussir, cette fois ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce traître, cette tache sur l'emblème Pirate, se retourner contre nous ! Je repars dès mon vaisseau vérifié de fond en combles !

- Nous te suivrons, assurèrent les hommes et les femmes présents.

- Tu reprends la couronne ? interrogea un autre.

- Je me l'approprie, en effet ! Et quiconque voudra me la disputer devra me défier en duel. Mais, pour l'heure, nous avons à faire front contre l'adversaire commun !

- A tes ordres. Quels sont-ils ?

Léllanya éructa.

- Qu'Albator soit désigné comme le pire ennemi des Pirates. Tous vous aurez à le traquer, à le défaire, et à l'abattre ! Et je veux qu'on me ramène sa tête !

* * *

_Tylmare, la jument grise filait comme le vent, portant sans effort le garçon de dix ans qui la montait à cru, serrant fermement les longs crins blancs de la crinière qui lui fouettait le visage._

_ - Plus vite ! Plus vite ! intima-t-il en la talonnant bien qu'il sache que sa monture était à pleine puissance. On va passer par le bois. Après la tempête de la nuit, de nombreux arbres ont dû être couchés, ça fera autant d'obstacles naturels à sauter !_

_ Sous l'impulsion de son maître, Tylmare obéit et effectivement s'envola légèrement par-dessus les troncs tombés au sol._

_ La jument traversa un bosquet qui allait l'amener à la rivière où elle pourrait se désaltérer après sa course folle quand elle hurla de douleur avant de s'abattre au sol, entraînant son cavalier dans sa chute._

_ - Tu sais que tu m'as inquiété au possible ? Si peu de temps après ta mère, je n'étais pas prêt à te perdre. Deux jours que je n'ai pratiquement pas quitté ton chevet…_

_ - Tylmare ?_

_ - Elle s'est rompue le cou dans sa chute. Elle n'a pas souffert, heureusement._

_ - Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

_ - Quelqu'un avait barré ce passage, trop souvent emprunté par le gros gibier, de barbelés qui l'ont déchirée et t'ont bien blessé aux jambes toi aussi. Je suis tellement soulagé, mon petit garçon !_

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Albator avant qu'il ne soulève sa paupière.

- Pourquoi faut-il donc que les souvenirs qui me reviennent dans mes rêves soient systématiquement si tristes ?

- Capitaine, nous sommes en orbite de Gun Frontier, informa dans l'interphone Kei depuis la passerelle. Tu ne devras pas t'attarder car la Flotte terrestre signale un très gros objet en déplacement et qui se rapproche de notre position !

- Bien, nous irons voir ensuite de quoi il retourne, conclut le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

L'Octodiane Erkhatellwanshir barrit quand un corsaire tout de noir vêtu et drapé dans sa cape doublée d'écarlate franchit les portes de son _Metal Bloody Saloon_.

- Je ne vous espérais plus, capitaine Albator.

- J'ai eu quelques contretemps.

- Je constate, fit la massive tenancière en agitant ses huit bras, autant pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue que pour dégager de l'espace à son comptoir pour que le capitaine et le petit ingénieur binoclard de l'_Arcadia_ puissent prendre place.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux nouveaux-venus, les clients du _MBS_ s'étaient reconcentrés sur leurs verres et ou leur plat, selon les commandes.

- Contente de vous revoir, fit à son tour Maetel en venant d'une autre salle, elle aussi toute en noir, sans toque, sa blondeur plus lumineuse que jamais. Et je constate que je vous mets toujours mal à l'aise, Albator.

- Pas vous, mais votre omniscience !

- Je ne fais que traduire mes sentiments.

- Et que pressentez-vous pour moi, cette fois ? interrogea le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Vous vous êtes trompé !

- Mais encore ?

- Les flottes de défense ne vous traquent plus, mais ce sont vos anciens alliés qui s'y sont mis. Et qu'ils fassent coalition ou tentent leur chance au hasard des rencontres, ils peuvent vous tomber sur le poil à tout moment – vous savez, mieux que moi encore, combien ils sont rapides, invisibles, et surpuissamment armés ! Mais le pire viendra d'autres éléments du passé de ta deuxième vie, et tu en as déjà eu un avant-goût, ces ecchymoses au visage sont éloquentes.

- Mes victimes, comprit le grand corsaire balafré en vidant le godet de red bourbon que lui avait servi l'Octodiane. Warius n'était que le premier d'une longue liste… Je l'ai bien mérité !

- Non ! intervint vivement Toshiro en le prenant par son bras valide. Grudge s'est servi de toi, il a fait de ta vie un enfer sur terre, sans aucun avenir. Ton père t'a sauvé, et Alhannis a poursuivi sur cette voie.

- Alhannis ?

- Alhannis ne savait forcément rien du Pirate, il était innocent et tout frais en ce monde. Il t'a aimé inconditionnellement parce que toi tu l'aimais. C'est cette innocence qui a fait disparaître cette aura sanglante autour de toi, qui t'a ramené à ton propre père. Tu es son univers et tu as son bien le plus précieux entre tes mains : sa vie. Tu as déjà accompli ta rédemption, Albator, bien que tu n'étais responsable de rien, même si tu as accomplis ces atrocités…

- Tu ne sais rien.

- … même si tu as accomplis ces atrocités dont je n'ignore rien vu que j'ai téléchargé toutes les Archives, des Pirates et des flottes de défense ! avoua alors Toshiro, son regard planté dans celui de son ami.

- Les rapports et la réalité, soupira néanmoins ce dernier. J'ai massacré des équipages, anéantis des colonies, mis des demeures à sac, pour piller tranquillement. Et j'ai détruit tant et tant de vaisseaux civils qui ne m'attaquaient même pas, juste parce qu'ils étaient sur mon chemin ! Ça va me couper bonbon…

- Mais pour l'instant, profite du moment, c'est mérité, non ? lança une voix féminine. Et comme je te dois la vie, je ne verrai, presque, jamais le mal en toi !

- Eméraldas, sourit alors Albator en allant au-devant de celle qui venait d'entrer.

* * *

Quand il revint avec elle jusqu'au comptoir, Toshiro leva les yeux vers l'éblouissante rousse, notant avec une totale déconvenue qu'elle portait à son épaule la grosse et lourde broche offerte par l'opérateur aux armes de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Ravi de vous revoir, capitaine Eméraldas. Il fait chaud ici, de la buée, ajouta-t-il en ayant ôté ses lunettes pour en essuyer les verres alors qu'en réalité c'étaient les larmes qui les avaient obscurcis.

Eméraldas tourna son cou gracile vers l'éternelle voyageuse qui, pour une des rares fois de sa vie, semblait pétrifiée.

- C'est moi qui vous fais cet effet ?

- Vous êtes…

- Je suis Eméraldas, la capitaine du _Queen_ du même nom, vaisseau cargo et armé. Et je ne vois vraiment pas…

- Moi, je m'appelle Maetel. Je voyage à bord du 999 depuis des siècles. Au départ, Eméraldas était ma jumelle, vous lui ressemblez trait pour trait, jusqu'à cette balafre. Mais elle était mortelle, elle n'a jamais voulu transférer son âme dans un corps identique, créé rien que pour elle, comme moi. Elle a voulu rejoindre dans la mort le seul amour de sa vie… Je ne dirai pas qu'elle s'est réincarnée, mais que vous lui soyez si semblable n'est pas le fait du hasard. Il n'y a aucune coïncidence dans la vie, quoi qu'en pensent les êtres à la vie limitée dans le temps… Sauf que là, j'ai été totalement prise par surprise, je n'ai rien anticipé, ma vision du futur immédiat n'a pas fonctionné ! Vous voilà vous aussi sur le droit chemin, capitaine Eméraldas.

- C'est ce que j'ai voulu à partir du moment où les agissements de mon père m'ont écœurée. Je vais peut-être pouvoir racheter ses péchés…

Albator serra les dents, ayant failli jeter que les désirs de nouvelle vie de la jeune rousse étaient voués à l'échec !

Après avoir juste goûté un godet de red bourbon, Eméraldas s'était relevée.

- Je dois repartir. J'ai du matériel Militaire à apporter à destination.

Toshiro s'humecta les lèvres bien qu'il se sente totalement déshydraté en dépit de tous les verres descendus.

- Ma proposition tient toujours : je peux améliorer votre dirigeable !

- Ca me plaira, le moment venu, assura, à la surprise du petit ingénieur génial, la grande et magnifique rousse qui lui souriait d'une façon qui le faisait fondre !

- Je le ferai. Au fait, Fulker est sur l'_Arcadia_.

- Qui ?

- Celui qui vous a offert cette broche que vous portez. Elle doit vous tenir à cœur, et lui aussi, non ?

- Pas du tout ! J'ai transformé la broche en émetteur-récepteur, c'est tout ! Le génie technique m'a toujours plus fascinée que les cadeaux clinquants. Et vous semblez être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Toshiro Oyama !

Toshiro rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et prétexta un besoin urgent pour se précipiter vers les toilettes.

Albator, Maetel et l'Octodiane rirent à gorge déployée. Le premier se leva.

- Je ne peux pas m'attarder…

Maetel sourit.

- Oui, ne perdez pas un instant, Albator, approuva-t-elle. L'_Ephaïstor_ n'est plus très loin, entre vous et cet étrange vaisseau que vous devez aller identifier.

- Je n'aime pas ça… Ce vaisseau…

- Et vous avez raison, Albator, soupira Maetel en repartant vers la salle d'où elle était venue.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Venu sur la passerelle, Toshiro eut un regard pour le fauteuil vide de son capitaine.

- Clio ? dit-il à l'adresse de celle-ci qui massait doucement la main gauche de Fulker qui s'était blessé en effectuant une réparation de fortune dans sa salle de bain.

- Tu te doutes que ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Comme tu me l'as raconté, tu l'as souligné au _MBS_ de Gun Frontier !

- Je n'imaginais que ce serait à ce point…

- Alhannis est devenu toute sa vie, à son corps défendant quelque part. Le bébé a ranimé son cœur et l'a rempli, même si Albator le considère encore un peu comme un jouet, comme un petit animal découvrant la vie. Albator redoute le retour de Salmanille.

- C'est sa mère, objecta Toshiro alors qu'ils s'étaient approchés de la grande barre pour discuter hors de portée des opérateurs présents, dont Kei.

- Elle l'a porté neuf mois, une symbiose absolue, poursuivit la Jurassienne. Les circonstances ont fait qu'elle a dû le laisser partir à peine né. Et Albator a dû prendre la relève et c'est sur lui qu'Alhannis a reporté toute son attachement. Cela va être très difficile pour tous les deux. Albator le sait pertinemment et il a autant peur que ça ne traumatise Alhannis que d'être lui-même blessé.

- Tu crois que Salmanille Khurskonde va reprendre Alhannis ? souffla le petit ingénieur.

- C'est possible. Comme tu viens de le dire, elle est la mère, une Militaire, et à l'unanimité, on lui donnera la préférence sur un ancien Pirate dont l'instinct paternel s'éveille à peine !

- On peut faire quelque chose pour Albator ?

- Etre là. Ce qui va arriver, quoi qu'il arrive, ressort de sa vie privée.

Debout face à l'une des baies de son appartement, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avait vu l'_Ephaïstor_ sortir de son ultime saut spatio-temporel, avait senti son propre cuirassé ralentir, et suivi la progression du vaisseau de la Flotte terrestre qui avait fini par se ranger à son tribord, lançant un tube d'arrimage.

Il soupira et quitta le salon à grands pas.

* * *

L'opercule du sas s'ouvrit et encadrée par quatre soldats, fusil à l'épaule, la capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor_ vint au-devant du grand corsaire balafré.

- Permission de monter à bord ?

- Tu y es déjà ! ironisa sans aucune joie le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Tu as meilleure mine que je ne l'imaginais au vu des rapports que j'avais lu sur ta blessure.

- Généralement, je récupère plus vite que ne le prévoit mon Doc. Toi aussi, tu sembles en forme, Salmanille.

La jeune femme fit signe aux deux soldats devant elle de s'écarter.

- J'ai perdu toutes les rondeurs de ma grossesse. J'ai retrouvé ma ligne d'avant. Quant à ces quatre-là, simple mesure de sécurité, je ne pouvais l'éviter, reprit-elle à l'adresse d'Albator.

- La Flotte ne me fait, et ne me fera jamais aucune confiance, grinça ce dernier. Je ne peux pas lui donner tort, si un jour je n'obtenais pas plus d'elle que je ne lui cède, je retournerais ma cape !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils embarquèrent dans la cabine, les soldats demeurant près du sas.

- Comment va Alhannis ? jeta vivement Salmanille, laissant totalement de côté son rôle de capitaine de cuirassé.

- Il a encore grandi et grossi depuis les dernières photos et les enregistrements que je t'ai fait parvenir. Il n'a aucun mal à se contorsionner pour léchouiller ses pieds et assis il parvient presque à garder le dos droit sans aide. Il commence à avoir de la conversation, produit des petits sons du genre "geugeugeu" et attrape les objets. Et si tu le soutiens, il touche le sol du bout des pieds. Quant à sa masse de cheveux, elle est assez impressionnante pour son âge.

- Mon petit ange… Il mange bien ?

- C'est peu de le dire ! Et il évacue en conséquence, ajouta Albator avec une mimique pas très engageante, mais ça c'est pour Cyvelle !

Après l'ascenseur et le tapis roulant de deux coursives, ils étaient parvenus devant les imposantes portes en bois de l'appartement du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Il saisit la visiteuse par le bras, serrant machinalement un peu plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

- Quelles sont tes intentions, Salmanille ?

- Je viens le rechercher, je suis sa mère, sa place est auprès de moi !

Masgoll s'était prudemment caché dans une pièce voisine, conscient qu'il n'aurait pu qu'impressionner, plutôt défavorablement la capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor_, Cyvelle étant plus dans la lignée de l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'une nounou !

Cyvelle, justement, avait apprêté le bébé afin de le présenter dans ses plus beaux habits. Lavé, talqué, il portait un petit ensemble d'un vert pâle doux au toucher, la petite veste fermée par un gros nœud et elle lui avait mis un bonnet pourvu de petites oreilles rondes.

Sourire aux lèvres, très fière d'Alhannis qu'elle avait dans les bras, elle s'approcha des deux jeunes gens.

A la vue de son père, le bébé gazouilla en agitant les bras.

- Tu es magnifique, mon cœur, murmura-t-il alors qu'Alhannis se saisissait de ses doigts.

Cyvelle pivota légèrement afin de présenter son précieux fardeau à une Salmanille bouleversée par les émotions à la vue de la beauté à laquelle elle avait donné le jour.

- Mon petit cœur, il me tardait tant de te revoir. Tu m'as tant manqué ! murmura-t-elle en se penchant sur le bébé.

Alhannis ouvrit des yeux ronds, avec comme un mouvement de recul. Il poussa de stridents cris de terreur.

* * *

- Et alors ? questionna Clio, qui, plus tard, était venue retrouver son ami à nouveau seul dans son appartement.

- Il n'a pas été aisé d'apaiser Alhannis. Mais il s'est calmé et on a pu tenter une approche moins franche de sa mère. Elle a pu le prendre et le câliner. Là, je crois qu'il s'est souvenu et il a plutôt apprécié…

- Mais toi, à chaque fois moins qu'il renouait le lien avec sa maman, remarqua la Jurassienne.

- Forcément !

- Et, Salmanille a changé d'avis, en constatant tout ce que tu avais organisé pour t'occuper de votre fils ?

Albator demeura silencieux un long moment.

- Non, avoua-t-il sans surprendre son amie. Elle veut le reprendre et va envoyer des soldats prendre toutes ses affaires…


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

Dans son fauteuil de bois aux coussins rouges, Albator tapotait nerveusement l'accoudoir gauche.

- La capitaine Khurskonde est de retour, capitaine, prévint Kei. Elle t'attend à tes appartements.

- J'y vais, je te confie l'_Arcadia_.

Avec seulement l'enthousiasme de savoir qu'il allait retrouver Alhannis, une dernière fois, avant longtemps ou jamais, Albator se précipita vers le château arrière.

En entrant dans le salon, il découvrit Salmanille assise dans son propre fauteuil, Alhannis sur les genoux qui lui faisait les yeux doux tout en avalant sa panade.

- Alhie…

Le bébé glapit littéralement, multipliant les vocalises.

- Seulement vingt-quatre heures et il se languissait de toi à un point inimaginable, fit Salmanille en se levant pour lui rendre le bébé qui s'agitait follement et rouccoula ensuite contre le cou de son père.

Elle se rassit.

- Il va falloir prendre des dispositions, Albator.

- Quoi, pour une garde alternée ? ne put-il s'empêcher de persifler en remplissant à ras bord un verre de red bourbon.

- Il y a un peu de ça… En venant voir et récupérer Alhannis, je viens de tout exposer en pleine lumière. Les rumeurs se sont déjà répandues dans tout l'_Ephaïstor _! L'équipage, dans sa majorité, se réjouit que j'aie à nouveau mon bébé dans les bras, mais il se demande bien ce qu'il faisait sur l'_Arcadia_. La générale Nhoor m'a déjà sommée, officiellement, de faire un rapport sur cette récupération. Il va falloir le dire, Albator !

- Et en reconnaissant que nous sommes ses parents, il va être doublement exposé… Mais, à tout prendre, je suppose qu'il est préférable qu'il soit sur un cuirassé Militaire.

- Je le pense aussi. Je suis la meilleure garante de sa légitimité. Ce qui n'enlève rien au fait que tu sois son père.

- Je pourrai le voir, parfois ?

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. En vol, Alhannis ne peut être mieux qu'auprès de moi. Mais une fois arrivée la période de congé, je n'ai plus de foyer à lui offrir, la station casino où sont mes parents n'est vraiment pas un lieu pour un bébé de cinq mois !

- Et il y a mon château d'Heiligenstadt, l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaisse. On pourrait s'arranger ainsi, mais ça ne me convient guère… Alhannis et moi n'avons été qu'un durant cinq mois !

- Et moi, je l'ai porté durant neuf mois !

- On doit se mettre à compter ? grinça le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je pense avoir autant le droit de l'aimer que toi. Et même si nous ne pensions à rien qui aurait suivi cette nuit de folie dans le parc du château, Alhannis est là. C'est important. On doit s'entendre, pour lui, mais il reste la question de ce qu'il peut bien advenir de nous, non ?

- C'est quoi, la suite du plan : on s'échange Alhannis et on refait notre vie chacun de notre côté ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour envisager quoi que ce soit, soupira Salmanille. On a fait Alhannis, mais qu'avons-nous donc de plus en commun ?

- Il va nous falloir le découvrir. Nous le devons. Nous le devons à Alhannis !

Salmanille fronça les sourcils tandis que Cyvelle ramenait le bébé dans sa chambre.

- Tu es encore différent ce jour de ce que j'ai pu connaître de toi, admit-elle.

- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Albator.

- Tu as été mon gibier, une créature presque diabolique, que je devais arrêter à tout prix, et le Pirate que j'ai découvert correspondait parfaitement à ce portrait ! Ensuite, il y a eu l'inconnu d'Heiligenstadt, trop séduisant, et je ne regrette pas une seule de nos étreintes, et il y a eu Alhannis. Enfin, je retrouve un corsaire qui a tellement mûri en quelques mois, tu n'as rien à voir avec le Pirate, encore moins avec le dandy, tu es les deux et plus encore. Tu es parvenu à un parfait équilibre.

- Génial vu qu'on m'a prédit que ma vie allait à nouveau partir en cacahuètes ! maugréa le grand corsaire balafré.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Rien d'important. Alors, tu reprends ton vol… avec Alhannis.

- Oui, je t'informerai de ma prochaine escale, si tu es dans les parages… ?

- Tu pourras y compter que j'y serai ! rugit Albator. Rien ne m'en empêchera !

Il soupira, s'obligeant à ne pas craquer devant celle qui allait emporter ce qui était devenu toute sa vie.

- Ce sera à toi de m'envoyer des nouvelles, et des enregistrements.

- Promis ! Et puis…

- Oui, Salmanille ?

- Tu t'es remarquablement occupé d'Alhannis, il est heureux, en pleine forme et il t'adore. Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme qui n'avait qu'un passé sanglant derrière lui pouvait voir s'animer des sentiments paternels sans que ses souvenirs ne se raniment. Je suis désolée de te le prendre, mais là il n'y a pas d'autre solution tant que nous n'aurons pas réussi à faire le point sur nous. Nous allons avoir besoin de temps, Albator. On peut le faire, y arriver, pour notre fils ?

- Nous le ferons, pour notre fils, assura Albator. Je peux encore le prendre un peu ?

- Evidemment ! Ses affaires ont été embarquées, je t'attends, lui et toi, au sas d'arrimage. Tu as tout ton temps.

- Merci.

Et le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ passa dans la chambre pour aller s'emplir l'œil et le cœur de l'image de son fils dormant paisiblement, son doudou serré contre lui.

* * *

L'_Ephaïstor_ reparti depuis quatre jours, l'_Arcadia_ s'était retrouvé en visuel de l'objet repéré par les scans des observatoires des flottes de défense.

- C'est une station spatiale mobile, d'une taille colossale, la taille d'une planète quasi, inconcevable qu'elle se déplace !

Et l'observation s'était faite des deux côtés.

- Un vaisseau Pirate !

- Non, corsaire, Galahane, regarde cet écusson sur le drapeau…

- Pirate, corsaire, du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas du _Deathsaber_ de ce massacreur qui a détruit la vie de tout notre peuple ! rugit la créature humanoïde femelle, au teint d'un jaune très pâle, les cheveux bleu azur. Que fait-on, papa ?

- On attend de voir ce qu'il nous veut. Je te délègue mes pouvoirs, moi je vais prier les Carsinoés.

- Papa, il y a longtemps que nos déesses nous ont abandonnés !

- Et moi je veux continuer à y croire. Mets l'Arche en état d'alerte, que chacun tienne son arme prête, au cas où.

- Oui, papa.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

Comme des vaisseaux de faïences, l'_Arcadia_ et l'Arche étaient demeurés à s'observer durant vingt-quatre heures.

- Aucun ordre de la Flotte terrestre ?

- Depuis quand on attend des ordres ? grinça Kréon depuis sa console d'opération.

- Depuis que je réfléchis moi aussi à la façon d'aborder un problème ! gronda le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ depuis son fauteuil. Et là, c'est un sacré morceau ! Ce truc, cette planète ambulante, cette station intergalactique, elle est venue d'au-delà des frontières de cette Union Galactique, d'au-delà les mondes que nous avons parcouru en tant que Pirates… C'est une déraison galactique ! A cette taille, ça ne peut pas exister, dans aucun des mondes spatiaux que nous connaissons. Et c'est là… Nous ne pourrons pas le repousser si nous ignorons de quoi il s'agit. Toshiro, j'arrive, où es-tu ?

- En salle des machines.

- Que fiches-tu là ?

- Je suis ingénieur, je passe mon temps à améliorer chaque circuit de ce cuirassé.

- Tu as le temps.

- Albator, plus que quiconque, tu sais qu'on ne sait jamais de quoi l'instant d'après sera fait ! Viens.

- Je serai là dans quelques minutes.

- Toshy, qu'y a-t-il donc de si important ici ? Ma salle des machines a toujours été optimale, inutile de l'améliorer !

- Ce n'est pas pour ça, intervint Maji Takéra en s'avançant. Mais la salle des machines est notre second centre névralgique, après le cœur d'énergie. Il faut protéger ces lieux, bien qu'effectivement il ne soit guère possible de faire mieux… Si c'est possible, le Pr Oyama y parviendra.

- Je comprends, mais si on ne peut percer nos blindages, ces lieux seront saufs. Toshiro, nous ne pouvons nous opposer à cette station ?

- Nous serions réduits en miettes de cuirassé !

- Je me le disais bien moi aussi… On parlemente ?

- C'est toi le capitaine.

- Oui, mais eux ne disent rien… Je ne peux ni les attaquer sans raison, ni les escorter sans comprendre ! Qui sont-ils et que font-ils là ? !

Toshiro eut un petit rire.

- Et si tu leur demandais, capitaine ?

- Kei, tu as entendu ?

- Oui, je tente d'entrer en contact avec cette Arche.

* * *

Son corps fin et gracile drapé dans plusieurs voiles pétale de rose, dont un fixé à une sorte de tiare, l'ensemble évoquant quelque part une mariée, Galahane fit irruption dans la salle de prières de son père.

- L'_Arcadia_ appelle.

- Enfin !

- Ils veulent savoir.

- En ce cas, réponds-leur.

- Mais, et toi, papa ?

Toujours environné de fumées de méditation, ce dernier ne répondit pas.

* * *

- Appel entrant, fit Kei alors que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ revenait à son poste. Une certaine Galahane demande le contact.

- Galahane ?

- Oui, il semble que ces êtres n'aient pas de nom de famille. Cette Galahane demande à ce que tu ailles la voir.

- Mauvaise idée…

- Tu as le choix, capitaine ? glissa Kréon. Si tu n'obéis pas, ils ont mille fois plus de puissance de feu pour nous réduire en cendre que nous pour leur causer une seule fêlure dans la coque !

- Génial… Je préférais quand les forces étaient inversées, que c'était moi le prédateur ! Et jamais le Pirate que j'étais ne s'en serait pris à un « truc » comme ça. Mais une telle colossale source de pillage, le Pirate malgré tout n'aurait pas résisté à se jeter sur lui ! Bon, j'accepte le deal, je vais aller sur ce que ces gens appellent leur Arche. Kei ?

- Je m'occupe de l'_Arcadia_, soit sans craintes.

- J'aimerais… Les prédictions de Maetel me semblent à nouveau bien trop réelles !

- Capitaine, j'ai les pires pressentiments concernant cette station !

- Moi aussi,…

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ s'était tenu juste à côté d'un tube d'abordage quand l'appel lui était parvenu dans son oreillette.

- Albator, c'est un appel de l'_Ephaïstor _: il est attaqué par quatre vaisseaux Pirates. La capitaine Khurskonde ne pourra pas s'en sortir !

- Des vaisseaux alliés alentours ?

- Non, capitaine, ragea Fulker.

- Alhannis… murmura Kei.

- On décroche et on se précipite au secours de l'_Ephaïstor _! aboya Albator. Toshiro, Maji, pleine puissance sur nos réacteurs !

L'_Arcadia_ bondit… et ne bougea pas d'un mètre !

- Maji ! ?

- Nous sommes pris dans un champ de force, un rayon tracteur, on nous amène à bord de l'Arche ! Ces gens veulent vraiment te voir !

- Pleine puissance ! éructa encore Albator.

- Albator, tu vas disloquer le cuirassé sous ces pressions opposées ! prévint Toshiro. Nous ne pouvons pas résister. Nous… nous devons nous laisser capturer.

- Et dire qu'au départ c'était moi qui devais arraisonner cette monstruosité ambulante ! Et nous voilà faits… Et je sens que je vais tout me prendre en pleine face ! Cette Arche, je redoute des victimes de mon passé… Maetel a été très claire dans ses non-dits : ce vaisseau ne me réserve absolument rien de bon !


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

- Appel entrant ! signala la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Galahane ? grogna son capitaine qui était revenu sur la passerelle.

- Non, un certain Jéhobald, il se dit le chef de la Communauté de l'Arche des Carsinômes.

- Génial. Ils se taisent pendant vingt-quatre heures et puis ils balancent des infos. Toshiro ?

- J'ai tout encodé dans le Grand Ordinateur, il va nous sortir ce qu'il va trouver sur eux. Je vous rejoins pour la sortie des résultats.

- Les portes de ce hangar où ils nous ont amenés sont aussi celles de notre sortie, fit Kréon. Si on y met assez de puissance, nos canons peuvent les éventrer. Ces portes de sas, sont pratiquement les seules faiblesses que les scans me rapportent sur cette Arche.

- Une navette s'approche, informa Fulker. Je suppose qu'elle va te mener à ce Jéhobald.

- Vu la taille de cette navette, j'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai pas droit à de la compagnie… remarqua Albator.

- N'y va pas, pria Kei. On fait comme Kréon a dit, on file !

- Pour se faire aussitôt à nouveau tracter ? grinça le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Non, ils ne l'activeront peut-être plus tant que je serai face à eux… Ils doivent attendre quelque chose de nous, à notre infinitésimale mesure, sinon ils nous auraient atomisés d'entrée, ou encore ils nous auraient éliminés une fois nous avoir confinés ici.

- Navette arrimée.

- Les Carsinômes ne nous laissent absolument pas le choix, rugit le grand corsaire balafré. Nous sommes complètement piégés. Et si je ne vais pas à ce rendez-vous, ils n'hésiteront certainement pas à nous écraser comme une coquille de noix ! A tout de suite ! jeta-t-il ensuite en quittant la passerelle.

- J'espère, soupirèrent en chœur Kei, Kréon et Fulker.

* * *

- Appel entrant, fit Kei.

- Oui ? grommela le chauve Kréon.

- La capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor_, elle a dû fuir le combat, opérer des sauts spatio-temporels qui ont achevé de réduire son cuirassé à l'état d'épave. Elle est plus vulnérable que jamais… Elle va tenter de rallier une base amie en espérant ne même pas tomber sur un patrouilleur adverse qui l'achèverait.

- Au moins, elle s'en est sortie, ça fera plaisir au capitaine quand il sera de retour. Mais elle n'appelle pas que pour ça ?

- Son vaisseau est pratiquement détruit, elle a perdu des dizaines de membres d'équipage, mais surtout l'_Ephaïstor_ n'arrête pas de semer des pièces dans son sillage, il peut imploser à tout moment et condamner les survivants, poursuivit la jeune femme. Elle nous envoie une navette de secours.

Fulker Orhon serra les poings au-dessus des claviers de sa console des armes.

- On est piégés, mais on n'a pas besoin de…

- Elle nous renvoie Alhannis, l'_Ephaïstor_ est devenu en quelques minutes l'endroit le moins sûr de nos deux cuirassés ! coupa Kei. Maji, sors notre Tranchoir de proue, on va ouvrir ce hangar comme une boîte de conserver et aller récupérer la navette !

- Mais, tu ne vas pas laisser Albator derrière nous ? ! protesta Kréon, outré, rouge.

- Il sait très bien que notre priorité absolue est Alhannis ! siffla la jeune femme. Si nous ne la récupérons pas, Alhannis va dériver dans l'espace, le condamnant à une mort atroce et inéluctable, et Cyvelle elle-même s'éteindrait une fois à court d'énergie… Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons sortir d'ici.

Son Tranchoir sorti, s'ouvrant également le passage à l'aide des tirs de ses canons sur les portes du hangar, l'_Arcadia_ traversa les épaisseurs de blindage et jaillit dans l'espace.

- Et notre capitaine ? insista Toshiro en déboulant. On ne sait absolument pas ce qu'ils lui veulent.

- Ces Carsinômes ne doivent avoir nulle part où aller, tout ce qui les entoure est hostile, il n'est vraiment pas dans leur intérêt de s'en prendre à un corsaire de la Flotte terrestre, rétorqua Kei, qui ne semblait néanmoins pas entièrement convaincue par ses propres propos !

- Maetel disait que…

- Je ne crois pas aux divagations d'une diseuse de mauvaise aventure, surtout si elle est blonde ! Albator comprendra. Et il avait aussi raison : ils ne se sont pas préoccupés de nous et réactivé le rayon tracteur.

- J'espère surtout qu'on le récupèrera, lui aussi… soupira le petit ingénieur binoclard, sombre et inquiet au possible alors que les résultats de ses recherches s'affichaient sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Kei !

- Quoi, Toshiro ? souffla-t-elle alors que l'_Arcadia_ fonçait à la rencontre de la navette de secours.

- Carsinômes, c'est bien leur nom, mais Albator et toi les avez déjà rencontrés, c'est dans les archives du bord.

- Excuse-moi, mais nous n'aurions oublié ni leur nom ni leur Arche !

Toshiro s'avança vers la jeune femme qui au vu de la tête qu'il tirait se décomposait à mesure qu'il approchait.

- Tosh… ?

- Une Arche, sa fonction c'est de transporter les derniers survivants d'un monde, fit Toshiro d'une voix blanche. Le _Deathsaber_ a croisé leur colonie, il y a trois ans de cela, sur la planète Kathar, et l'a ravagée…

- Je m'en souviens. Ils ont retrouvé leur nom d'origine, et en prenant l'_Arcadia_ nous brouillions nos propres pistes. Ainsi, durant ces vingt-quatre heures, aucun de nous n'a reconnu l'autre ! s'affola la seconde de l'_Arcadia_. Mais là, eux non plus n'auront pas oublié le protégé de Lothar Grudge… Albator n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir.

- J'ai l'écho de la navette de secours, elle va opérer son dernier saut spatio-temporel, renseigna Kréon. Ensuite, Kei ?

- On la récupère et ensuite, même si c'est disproportionné, on retourne sur l'Arche et on l'attaque !

- Ca va signer l'arrêt de mort d'Albator, murmura Clio en s'approchant.

- Il aura été condamné dès qu'il se sera retrouvé face à ce Jéhobald… fit Kei, désespérée. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit seulement encore en vie.

- Je nous mets sous bouclier d'invisibilité, en espérant que leur technologie ne surpasse pas la nôtre, quoique, au vu de cette Arche, ils sont très avancés !

- Je sens que nous allons faire un joli petit feu d'artifice, grommela Maji depuis la salle des machines.

- Ou peut-être pas, jeta soudain Fulker depuis sa console aux armes. Je n'ai pas détecté le moindre système agressif à la surface de l'Arche ! Sinon, pourquoi serions-nous toujours en un seul morceau ?

- Et nous devons le demeurer maintenant qu'Alhannis est à nouveau dans son berceau, aboya Kei. On arrive, Albator !


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

Disposant de moins d'une heure pour élaborer une tactique, Kei avait ensuite rassemblé Clio, Toshiro, Maji, Kréon et Fulker dans sa salle de réunion.

- L'Arche est gigantesque, une planète ambulante avec sa population. Et même si Fulker n'a détecté aucun système d'armement, elle n'a certainement pas pu voyager sans être la cible de tous les pilleurs possibles, et elle est toujours là, intacte. Sa défense doit alors être parfaite !

- Ca, on s'en doutait, depuis l'instant où on a été face à elle, grinça Maji. Tu peux nous dire comment on peut récupérer notre capitaine ?

- Ils ne semblent pas nous avoir détectés alors que nous sommes juste sous leur nez, glissa Kréon. Je suppose que tu songes à envoyer des Mécanoïdes sous bouclier d'invisibilité jusqu'à la coupole au centre de cette roue géante qui doit abriter le centre de commandes de l'Arche ?

- Oui, c'est le seul moyen de parvenir au cœur de l'Arche, sans être repérés. Mais ensuite, on sera toujours une poignée contre les cinquante mille âmes qui la peuplent !

- Une Arche. Ou une ruche, fit Clio.

- S'ils sont hiérarchisés en ce sens, si on parvient à mettre la main sur ces Jéhobald et Galahane, on aurait un excellent moyen de pression, enchaîna Toshiro.

- Maji, est-ce que tu peux faire ce que je t'ai demandé, ça résoudrait tous nos soucis en une fois ! reprit Kei.

- Nous serons bientôt à portée pour nous localiser sur le signal du capitaine et opérer une téléportation. Ensuite, je pousserai les réacteurs à vitesse maximale dans le saut spatio-temporel que tu nous auras programmé, répondit le responsable de la salle des machines sans cesser de pianoter sur son ordinateur.

- Ca ne sera pas possible ! glapit soudain Clio qui était devenue lumineuse, faisant instinctivement se reculer dans leurs fauteuils ceux présents autour de la table.

- Clio ? questionna Toshiro, le premier à se ressaisir pour l'approcher.

La Jurassienne retrouva son apparence habituelle, mais elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Je l'ai perdu… Je l'ai perdu !

- Quoi, qui ? s'étrangla Kei qui avait brusquement pâli et n'avait pas envie d'entendre la réponse.

- L'âme d'Albator, elle a disparu !

- Et ça signifie… ? souffla Toshiro. On est arrivés trop tard ? Ils l'ont tué ?

- C'est une des éventualités.

- Pourquoi, il y a une autre interprétation à tes paroles ? rugit Kei en frappant la table de ses poings !

- Je crois qu'il y a des mondes dont vous ne savez rien, reprit Clio. Si on dispose de la technologie, ou de contacts avec un monde occulte, on peut basculer de l'un à l'autre, ou y envoyer quelqu'un. Enfin, je veux opter pour cette hypothèse, sinon les épreuves que nous avons partagées n'auront rien signifié. Ce serait par trop du gâchis.

- Ah parce que l'option « autre monde » te semble préférable ? grinça Fulker.

- Là au moins, on pourrait le récupérer, tandis que s'ils ont choisi l'exécution pure et simple…

- Pour le moment, nous ne savons rien ! interrompit Kei presque dans un hurlement. Alors, pour savoir ce qu'il en est, nous allons aller à la source : dans cette coupole de verre.

- Non, pas toi, intima Kréon.

- Et pourquoi ? tonna la jeune femme.

- Parce que l'_Arcadia_ a besoin de quelqu'un pour le diriger. Et c'est toi en l'absence du capitaine. Il est donc hors de question qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit désormais. Tu restes donc ici, et nous, on va aux nouvelles.

- Et crois-moi, nous les ferons parler, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, siffla Fulker.

- Pour cela, je m'en charge si nécessaire, laissa froidement tomber une Clio qui avait retrouvé toute sa maîtrise.

Kei se tourna une dernière fois vers Maji qui secoua la tête en un signe négatif.

- Je ne capte plus le signal de notre capitaine, donc pas de téléportation. En revanche, je peux vous envoyer directement sous la coupole. Je vais envoyer les caméras en repérage et dès que Jéhobald et Galahane s'y pointent, je vous téléporte direct ! Nous saurons s'ils sont là dans quelques minutes.

- Je peux avoir une arme ? s'enquit Toshiro.

- Oui.

* * *

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'elles ne nous abandonneraient jamais, Galahane ! sourit Jéhobald alors qu'une femme-papillon se tenait en suspension devant.

- Nous n'avons pas pu empêcher la destruction de la colonie de Khatar, c'était votre vie et votre libre arbitre. Mais cette fois, nous ne pouvions permettre à votre bourreau de s'en sortir. Nous avons décidé d'enfin faire justice, à votre requête ! Cet homme a subi le châtiment mérité.

- Quel sort ? ! glapirent plusieurs voix alors que Clio, Toshiro, Kréon et Fulker se matérialisaient dans l'immense salle ronde au dôme de verre, entourés par une dizaine de Marins Mécanoïdes armés. Et qui êtes-vous, créature ?

- Je suis Dambale une Carsinoé. Quant à celui qui avait massacré la colonie de mon peuple, j'ai séparé son âme de son corps et je l'ai envoyée là où elle sera détruite, fit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse qui contrastait avec l'horreur du sort réservé au capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Notre déesse a toujours été là pour nous, se rengorgea Jéhobald.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? insista la Jurassienne. Vous êtes magnifique, mais votre aura tellement noire et cruelle !

De beauté éblouissante, la femme-papillon se transforma. Son corps nu aux formes pleines devint presque rachitique, ses ongles et ses orteils s'allongèrent alors que des griffes en jaillissaient, des cornes sortirent de part et d'autre des lobes temporaux et les ailes de lumière devinrent elles aussi de peau et d'écailles avec des sortes d'ergots aux articulations.

- Je suis la première d'une armée. Et grâce à l'Arche de ces abrutis qui n'ont cessé de nous vénérer, nous sommes arrivées au cœur de cet espace. Ils ont créé un pont de passage entre nos mondes.

Dambale eut un rugissement, dévoilant ses crocs acérés.

- Maintenant, nous sommes en place, nous allons pouvoir conquérir cet univers ! cracha-t-elle.

FIN


End file.
